Clairvoyance
by maxsabi93
Summary: Imagine if we are able to grasp the ability to foresee the events of the future? The ability to know what will happen and what the future will hold seems endless in possibilities. Yet, there is a caution to be told that simply knowing how things should be is not the same of the reality of what will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Clairvoyance: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 0: Introductions**

_-Narrated_

The dream felt genuinely realistic. No, a better term would be how surreal this dream was. The house had this emanating feeling of... dread. Overgrowth looked like it was both blooming and dying at the same time within certain areas of the house. The damp, musty smell of wet wood, the bordered-up windows and disrepair of what seemed to be the walls of the house coined similar to what you would see inside a house set in an atypical horror genre flick movie. The walls seemed much taller that they seemed, the wood felt... slimy as the corridor lead to a set of stairs going upwards.

_Wait... Am I a... snake?_ Looking side to side, my question was answered when I noticed my body had turned into that of a reticulated python. I definitely must have hit the alcohol really hard last night... Or was I just simply over-exhausted? Why was that whenever I seem to think, I can't seem to focus. Memories seemed foggy and trying to remember was like trying to find the last piece to solve the puzzle. All I could really think about was a driving need to find my master. "Master?" What kind of movie was I watching before I fell asleep?

A rumbling echo of a crackle of fire snapped my mind back. Instinct told me to go upstairs, revealing a long corridor. "Nagini" A voice rasped, echoing within the halls. Though it sounded like nails to a chalkboard, I embraced the order fully. I slid down the corridor, but a brief shadow caught my eye. A feral hiss came out of my mouth as I turned on instinct, finding an old man peering through the door. The old man's eyes popped in fright, his hands flying into the air as he attempted to cover his cries.

"It looks like Nagini has found us an unwelcome guest. Wormtail, bring the man here so I can look at him myself." _Wormtail? Wait... Am I dreaming Harry Potter?_ I slithered my way across the floor, encircling myself at the base of a large, lounge chair as the man was forced to walk in.

"I-I-I don't know who you are but face me like a real man." The old man stated, his fear clearly thickened in his attempt to look brave. The man named Wormtail cringed in disgust, a hand flying into the air as to ready a full-blown attack.

"How dare you say such filth!" Wormtail snarled as he began to bring down his hand on the old man.

"Wormtail! There is no need for such triviality. Move aside so he can see the body of a real man." The voice exasperated once more, the face of Wormtail turning from anger to complete glee. Wormtail looked at the man once more before moving aside as the two had a complete view of each other now. I watched as the man's facade of bravery turned into complete horror as he opened his mouth to scream.

"Avada Kedavra!" A bolt of bright, green beamed towards the old man, striking right in the dead centre of the body. The man's mouth opened, no words could be heard, as he crumbled with a loud thud to the floor as a booming after-effect of a whip crack brought me out of my dream.

I had to contain myself from screaming out loud as my head lashed off the pillow I was sleeping on. I gave a soft hiss in pain as I clutched my forehead. It felt as if someone whacked me with a bag full of bricks as I massaged my temples in an attempt to rid of the sudden, aching numbness away.

"Fuck me..." I muttered to myself, taking my other hand to rub my tired eyes as the throbbing in my forehead began to cease. _Glasses. I need my glasses._ I thought to myself as my hands fumbled in the dimly-lit darkness. Only when I felt the frame did I quickly snatch them, quickly using the sheets to wipe any dirt off from the lens before putting them on. Blinking a couple times, my eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. The only light source shined from the window of which the morning sun began to rise.

_Damn… That dream felt way too real. The hell did I have last night. Was I listening to a Harry Potter Marathon…? How long did I stay up writing my paper...?_ I tore the sheets off from me, swinging my feet off the bed as I propped myself up for a stretch. Stretching my arms and legs, I gave a soft, satisfied groan as my eyes came face to face with a curious look from a Snowy Owl.

"Oh hey Hedwig..." _Wait... Hedwig._ I stopped, frozen in space as my tired brain began its reboot back to reality. I took a few steps closer to Hedwig, my fingers reaching out to ensure I just wasn't hallucinating on... something. Fingers touching feathers ran a soft, plushy sensation through my arm as I moved my hand from her wings up to pet Hedwig's head. She didn't seem to mind, giving me a soft hoot in response as I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Holy shit... This can't be a dream within a dream." Hedwig turned; her eyes squinted in a mixture of confusion and annoyance as she turned before taking a hard nip at my fingers. As if someone had driven a toothpick up my finger, I bit my tongue in pain as I shook my hand. "Ow! That hurts you know?!" Hedwig merely rolled her head, turning herself around as she began to groom the feathers that I had messed up.

Through the pain, reality was beginning to set in. But this wasn't my reality, was it? Inside 'my' room was a small TV set. Scrounging around the floor, I was able to locate a bulky remote. It looked like something you could get from the early 90s. Turning it on, I flipped channels onto a fell upon a news channel. I turned the volume slightly up, just enough that it came out to a whisper.

_**Good Morning England! Welcome to Channel 5 morning news! It is bright and sunny morning on July 14**__**th**__**, 1994 and we got a lot of news for you today! My name is...**_

The remote dropped from my hands. _I can't believe it! Isn't it supposed to be 2016?!_ I shook my head. _That shouldn't be right. I am 30 years old, born in Canada wasn't I? _Attempting to remember my life seemed be blank out on me or very hazy at best. If this was the real, why couldn't I remember on how I got here? Why can't I remember? I know who I am! My name is...

"Harry Potter." I spoke loudly, for the first time. I could hear my breathing become more erratic. Bathroom was the location I needed to go as I opened the door, running my way towards the bathroom as I opened the door and flicked on the lights. The lights flickered, flashing on and off before illuminating the whole room. My eyes met a pristine mirror, looking at what was now my body's reflection.

In retrospect, I didn't realize how big the glasses were on me. I would like to have a more rectangular-shaped lens frame rather than the big circular lens frame. Besides the glasses, it was quite weird knowing the body I now inhabit was that of a Daniel Radcliffe. I ran my hands through the long, messy brown hair, feeling some of the hair that had become entangled. Hands caressed my new face, touching my eyes, ears and nose to make sure they weren't going to suddenly disappear and I was going to suddenly awaken back in my actual reality.

Inspecting my arms and legs, I could see how very little muscle was on 'Harry Potter'. For someone of this age, I could tell that I was clearly underfed. Yet, it was subtle enough that it wasn't full on malnutrition but more of a boy who didn't get to eat much. At least I couldn't find bumps, bruises or deformities on myself considering…

_Vernon and Petunia really gave their money's worth on seeing how much neglect they could dish out._ The thought popped into mind as realization also unfolded. The house was awfully quiet for... 8:00am in the morning. And today was a Thursday so shouldn't they be up and about by now?

Another thought popped into mind. _Didn't they tell me that they were going out to some Aunt's place for a few days and won't be back?_ My mind regressed back to pull that memory back.

_**"Boy! Come here! We are going out for a few days out to see Aunt Daisy! Bringing you along would be a complete hindrance to our visit... because of Aunt Marge...So! You are going to stay here! But I better not come back to any trouble or I'll..."**_I cut the memory short as my mind gave an internal dance of joy. _Holy shit! I can remember what Harry Potter remembers?!_

The room fell silent as I contemplated what was going on. The actuality of becoming **THE** Harry Potter was... something. My mind raced with a cacophony of feelings, just thinking of all the different possibilities! Wait… Did that mean that was the dream of Voldemort's... That would mean that I knew what is going to exactly happen! I read all the books and knew all the important events! I could literally change the world for the better! A manic laugh escaped my lips, light and hearty, as I leaned over the bathroom counter as I caught my breath.

"This is absolutely AMAZING!"

My stomach ached in hunger, grumbling in its full fury as I bent down, clutching my stomach in pain as I hissed out air. It felt as if I hadn't eaten breakfast in a few days and considering where I was living and who else inhabited this home, I shouldn't be too surprised. I walked back to my room, finding what seemed to be the equivalent of a brown wallet. It looked well-used; although it looked as if it had taken a beating from every environment it has been placed. Stains and the peeling of leather showed the age of the wallet as I opened it up. Mostly filled with scrap paper and a small key nuzzled in one of the pouches, I found no luck finding any coins or bills. _No money..._ I sighed loudly, pounding a frustrated fist onto my bed mattress. _Great. I'm hungry and there is literally no place-..._

The thought didn't cross my mind. "Gringotts" I muttered to myself. That would the issue of having no money, but getting to Leaky Cauldron now became the prime issue. It wasn't like I didn't know where the location was. I can't drive and there seems to be no public transit- _The Knight Bus..._ A devilish smile drew upon my face. This day couldn't be any better. I'll get to become Harry Potter, go on the Knight Bus **AND** get to see Gringotts. What could make this day any better?

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_-'Harry Potter'_

"Nice seein' yew again, Neville! Hope ter see yew again!" The heavily cockney accented of Stan Shunpike told me as I carefully stepped off the Knight Bus. My brain felt as if it went through too many coaster corkscrews, my stomach made was still flipping with nausea and my legs felt as if they had been turned into gelatinous jelly.

"Yeah... Thanks Stan." I said grimly, giving a short wave as I didn't want to look back at the Conductor. My face was still probably green and right now, throwing up felt like a very good idea. _Ok... Maybe not riding the Knight bus would have made this day better... _Riding the bus felt like a smaller version of an insane corkscrew rollercoaster ride except that it was driven by someone. Just thinking about the experience again took all my willpower to not simply keel over as I made my way past the door into the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside, the Leaky Cauldron had that similar distant feeling of a rustic, medieval European setting. Chandeliers filled with a circle of candles were fitted in inside of the normality of light bulbs. Portraits of history's past covered the walls as chairs seemed set on the tables. There also seemed to be very little patrons roaming around, although the early morning hours was most likely a high factor in the low patron turnout. I sighed, scanning left to right as I stood dumbfounded. _I can't believe this... _

"Harry?! What are you doing here?" A feminine voice spoke to me. Shit... I was really hoping to get by here without anyone noticing me. I turned, finding myself face to face with the light brown eyes of a girl. Her hair seemed to naturally curl around her shoulders, seemingly matching the color of her light, white skin. She was wearing a white, collared shirt and black dress pants, covered by a black apron that covered her whole body. My brain turned, taking a few moments to regain who she was as words seemingly appeared in my mouth.

_Hannah Abbott?_ "Hannah...! What are you doing here?" My mouth sputtered out, my lack of words being unable to almost form a coherent sentence. Not saying that I was 'back in my day popular teenager' who held exuberant charisma. I just preferred siding more with the introverted kids who made sure to literally 'stay-in-the-dark' when I was going through puberty... Then again, I wasn't scolded every single day of my childhood that I was a freak and no one would like me for being who I was.

"Oh! I work here during the Summer. Mom is usually off doing business so I usually stay here." Hannah stated, twirling her hair as she seemingly moved some used cups off the table, sorting them into a white dish bin. "So, what brings you down here?" She asked, moving herself to wipe down the table with the dirty mugs.

"Umm... Going to Diagon Alley… Need to pick up a few things." I hesitated as Hannah seemingly perked up, turning around with excitement as her face seem to light up.

"OHMYGOD! Are you going shopping?!" I couldn't help but flinch from the wave of enthusiasm from her. It's been quite a while since I have seen or had to deal with a "teenage girl's need" of endlessly going shopping-… You know what? I'm probably stereotyping as it is, but seeing the same kind of attitude does a lot to bias my current notions. Didn't help that I never understood the excitement behind shopping… You pick up what you need and get out, but I guess some enjoyed the prospect.

"No… Well, not really. I have to go to Gringotts first and all..." I cursed myself for acting so blandly but that didn't seem to dent the excitement in Hannah's face as she threw the rag she was using into the dish bin.

"Eww. Boooorrring... Well, I'm meeting Suzy at Gringotts. Mind if I can accompany you before you do boring banking things?" Typical teenage attitude didn't surprise me but her affront tone of wanting to walk with me was a bit strange. Wasn't Harry mostly reclusive to his small hub of Hermione and Ron. It wasn't like he was the type to go out and spend time with people on the dime. But again, I had no good reason to deny such a request.

"Uhh... Sure, I guess." I answered dumbly. Hannah seemed to jump for joy as she quickly lifted the bin off the table.

"I'll be back in a few! My shift is almost up and I just have to let Tom know I finished all the chores he set me!" She said ecstatically. The energy that was oozing out of her was slightly overbearing for me... And I'm like 16 years older 'mentally' than her. I watched as she ran back into what I presumed was the kitchen area, loud clanging of dishes and cups hitting a steel sink as I could her say something inaudible.

Few minutes later, she seemingly came out wearing a red dress, images of roses embroidered around the waist of her dress. It was clear she was wearing an undershirt and slip shorts that went down to her ankles underneath the red dress. It actually gave her quite a cute look and a much more voracious look of the dress outlined-... My face scrunched up in disgust at the thought I was thinking.

"What? Something you don't like?" Hannah asked, tilting her head to the side as I slapped myself internally. I raised both my hands in a subtle gesture of disagreement as I waved them from side to side.

"Oh... No! You look fantastic. I... uhh... just held back from sneezing..." I can't believe it. Was I just literally checking out an underage teenager? And I used such a weak excuse... However, Hannah seemingly didn't notice as she clicked her tongue. Her face seemed to crest into a light frown of disappointment, as if I didn't notice or say something that she was hoping for me to see.

"Ah... Well, we should probably get going before Tom calls me back." Hannah said, changing whatever she was feeling away on a dime as she walked towards the rear of the pub. Giving her a few step lead, I followed suit as we made our way pass the receding wall into Diagon Alley. The bricks receded, similar to what the first movie showed us, but as if I was getting a First-Person Point of View. The brick wall fell into itself, giving us a wide, open entrance into the Alley as we both stepped in. You know that line when the actual Harry gets introduced and he wished for eight more eyes just to see everything... Now I completely understood why.

It was a fantastic mixture of sights and sounds that intermingled as I sat plopped right in the middle of Diagon Alley during a shopping rush hour. Different shops littered the streets selling different, miscellaneous magical objects. Shops seemingly focused on selling one particular set of items such as robes of all kinds, academic stationary and books, potion ingredients, broomsticks, wands; the list could keep going on and on. Even better was watching people intermingle with shops and even with cart vendors that sat strategically where traffic was always highest.

A sudden jab to my shoulder brought me out of my star-struck gaze as my eyes fell upon a very curious look from Hannah. It was like my reaction seemed foreign and it was when the thought struck me. Harry had been coming here for at least three years now and he wouldn't have reacted the same way I did. In all my excitement to see what new world I was in, I had also been as transparent as glass when it came to what I was feeling. Her face looked like she wanted to question my actions, my mind racking on a quick excuse to give her quickly.

"I can never get the nostalgia out of me whenever I come to Diagon Alley." I made up, shrugging my shoulders to act as if she caught me as I threw my hands up. At first, her emotions stayed neutral for what felt like ages until I could see her lips crack into a smile as she danced on the spot with glee. I really was tempted to ask her what made her so happy, and then I realized that sometimes ignorance is truly bliss especially when it came to teenage mind.

"I KNOOOOW, RIGHT! I can never get that same feeling out and every time I come here I just always feel excited. It was like the same time when I first..." I turned, pointing silently in the direction to lead the way towards the bank as she continued. I merely nodded and said a few quick words here and there but I never really partook in the conversation. I could easily notice that some of her actions were aimed to grab my attention but I just pretended that I didn't notice. A part of me was expecting something more cliché but in all honesty, Hannah was just acting what you would expect from a teenage girl. I think that was accentuated by how much she loved to talk about all the little things in life and I guess that gave her that kind of bubbly, yet naive extroverted personality you see in most 'gossipy' girls.

"I used to help my mom in the garden lots so that's why I love Herbology and all..." My ears tuned in. A thought popped into my head and something in me wanted to speak before I had a chance to verbally internalize it first.

"I thought your mom is-" I cut myself off. A brief moment in which time seemed to slow as a realization came crashing down like a shattering of glass. My excitement had blinded me to a simple fact that I had been ignoring ever since I got here. I had forgotten for all my knowledge and all my 'foresight' into the future, these were still events that are going to happen. My mind remembered how Cedric would die a year from now, how Sirius would die two years and that list grew longer.

My face paled and it must have shown when I gave that small glance at Hannah at realizing that her mom was going to die in a few years. And, what was the worst part? I couldn't even tell her... How could I? I'm only a fourteen year old and saying stuff that might or will happen doesn't make me a psychic, it just makes you look completely psychotic.

"Hey... What seems to be the problem? You look awfully pale." Hannah said, her face forming into the first frown I must have seen her make as she stepped in front of me. My eyes seemed to dance as I had just realized we were standing in front of Gringotts Bank. I shook my head, attempting to focus on what was going on right now rather than dwelling on what might happen.

"Sorry... I meant to ask that you said your mom was on business." Hannah's eyes seemed to narrow and I could easily tell she wasn't buying what I was saying. Got to hate young people's intuition at times...

"I told you that she runs a potion ingredient courier service overseas... But you haven't told me why you look so pale." There was really no good excuse or answer I could spin to make her believe it. Yet, telling her the truth would end up going down the same path as the first. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I looked away from where she was.

"It's... difficult to say but I think it's a mixture of a cold coming… and some personal issues that I really don't want to discuss." I answered uncomfortably. It wasn't like what I was saying was a total lie… Just it was more like a half true... It's not like I could or should tell her my whole ordeal. She didn't seem to say anything, the silence I took as an opportunity as I did my best theatrical work to change my feelings on a dime.

"Well... It was a pleasure walking with you, but you have more things to do then let me get you down. See you around or maybe at Hogwarts if I don't see you anytime soon." I said with faux cheeriness as I made my way through the door, using all my effort to not seem perturbed as I finally entered Gringotts.

_-Narrated_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hannah looked on as she failed to string a quick set of words as she watched Harry walk into Gringotts. She couldn't believe how pretentious Harry was for not even waiting for a response and just leaving her on the spot so he could do boring banking things. A part of Hannah wanted to be furious at Harry for being such an emotional blockhead, not realizing why she worn a brand, new dress that her mom got for her to her attempts trying to cue Harry. She couldn't help but feel infuriated by Harry's awkward behavior.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel slightly conflicted. That small glimpse which Harry's face turned awfully pale stole words that could not even describe what she saw. Saying that his face had seen death seemed like a literal understatement and she was unsure whether she should be angry or concerned. She heard the rumors about her, being shallow and naive. It was something she fully knew and it was something she constantly wanted to work on. Her mother had given her some books to help rectify her issues, but her mother seemed happier that her own daughter was willing to look into self-improvement.

Thinking internally had distracted her and she had not realized that Susan was now standing in front of her. She was only waken from her thoughts from her whole body being shaken, her lips instinctively given a small yelp of surprise as she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Her eyes looked up, seeing the distinct red hair, stout nose and brown eyes that made up Susan's face. Susan's face seem to reflect a mischievous smile, a hint of pride knowing that she was able to sneak up on Hannah.

Hannah's eyes narrowed, a bit of anger seething from her face from Susan's untimely interruption. "Susan! Don't scare me like that!"

Susan's face immediately frowned at the response. "Something happen because that is definitely not you..." Her voice trailed off, eyes gleamed with suspicion as Hannah sighed.

"Sorry Suzy... I was just thinking and you almost made me yell in public." The answer sounded sincere, but the woes of being best of friends was that those close also could tell when something was up. Susan merely stepped closer to Hannah, taking an arm and leading her off as she gave a smile.

"Ooooo... Hannah got dreamy for a moment." Susan paused, looking down to see the red dress that Hannah was wearing. Her lips cracked into a devilish smile. "Was it a boy?"

Hannah's voice hitched on air, coughing slightly at Susan's accusation as she felt her cheeks blush. "N-N-No. What gave you that idea?" Susan couldn't help but give a giggle in response.

"Come on Hannah. Don't tell me you forgot you only wear that dress to impress. So who was it? Cedric?" Susan pried as Hannah couldn't help but give a small giggle to her friend's obvious antics.

"Harry... I was walking with Harry." Hannah muttered softly, watching as Susan's mouth expanded into a huge 'O'. On prior knowledge, Hannah covered Susan's mouth, muffling whatever she was about to say as she gave a hushing sound. "We WILL talk about it privately but I don't want you yelling like a happy puppy or something." Hannah's rebuttal seemed to work, Susan giving a small nod of excitement as she removed Hannah's hand from her mouth.

"Oh! Come on now! Don't leave a girl hanging! At least tell me what he was like!" Susan exasperated in glee.

A frown creased for a moment on Hannah's face, thinking quickly as she thought about her interaction with Harry. "I don't know, it was kind of strange..." Hannah mused.

"Course, it would be a bit strange! You got to walk with Harry Potter!" She said, shaking her head at Hannah's comment.

"No, I mean that Harry was a bit strange." Hannah rebutted, Susan looking like she was thinking for a moment before quickly answering back.

"Well, he has been through some strange things and everyone knows he's reclusive as a clam." Susan stated.

"But, he seemed-." "I don't think you need to be so concerned with the guy who's titled 'The Chosen one', Hannah!" Susan interrupted, leaning into Hannah's ear. "Besides... I like to know how you can make that dress turn heads.

Hannah's cheeks lit up, her eyes looking around cautiously to see no one was currently around them to only give a deathly scorn at Susan, who seemingly was giving her deer eyes. Hannah knew that Susan was probably right. She was probably overreacting to Harry and he probably was just being a bit of dunderhead to not notice her cues. The two could only hold it for so long, falling into girly laughter as they caught their breath.

"Come on! Let's go shopping before you need to go back to that dreadful job!" Susan stated, Hannah playfully swatting Susan's shoulder.

"That dreadful job is the reason why we can go shopping." Hannah fired back; only to see Susan stick out her tongue as the two made their way to the shopping centre, delving into which stores to tackle first.

_Gringotts Bank. Office of Riftmug._

_-__Harry Potter_

When I really think about, Gringotts was literally the same as a modern bank. Sure, the medieval 17th century European aesthetics and the long row of wooden, polished desks were quite interesting to look at, but the atmosphere and the way they operated was exactly the same. Walk up to a desk, state the business you wish to attend to, and usually if the business is needed to be taken was much more private, you would be set up within a cushy office.

Offices seemed littered with bookcases, filled to the brim with books on various economic policy topics while balances, quills and scrolls of paper scattered on the desk. A large book seemed closed that sat centered of the desk as the desk was also elevated so that the person sitting was always looking down at the customer. A few lamps lit by candles held within and a chandelier finished off the office, giving it a dim light that covered the office. It had been 10 minutes since I had been sitting here, apparently the will of Harry Potter was a... complex matter.

The initial goblin I had talked seemed to look like he wanted to blow me off, hearing words of not having a scheduled appointment and all. It was when the goblin looked up, that I watched his face change to a realization that I was Harry Potter and saw a total 180 of his attitude.

Now, this is where I was. Sitting in an office by myself and waiting for someone called Riftmug to help me. It didn't help I was also becoming more antsy. My brain kept going back to thinking about my behavior and how poorly I dealt with Hannah.

That moment had stinted my excitement. I had been so wrapped up in my delusions of grandeur that I had not taken a true moment to sit down and actually think it through. My arms naturally folded onto each other, as I leaned back into the chair I was sitting in. I just couldn't help shake off the naivety that had overtaken me this morning into thinking everything was fine. I couldn't help but slouch as my mind began to rack and assess two glaring problems.

The first problem was that I had an estimate of a month and a half before Harry's fourth year started, minus the fact that I also be going to the World Cup with the Weasley's in which I will be inevitably meeting death eaters. I probably had a couple of weeks, give or take, to figure out and implement a study ethic to figure out what my limits were. What made this problem worse was that whenever I attempted to remember what Harry had previously learned had become as much as a blur similar to when I tried to remember my past life.

This leads to the second problem…. Having a foggy memory was what led to have a lapse of ignorance to my situation. Given that I had just entered a fictitious reality that came from a book, I expect one would crumple into a state of perpetual shock rather than jump for joy. Even if I was a diehard fan of whatever reality I had hop into, the aftershock would have lulled the euphoria. That shock transcended from being a reality away from the norms that I was used to, away from the connections and memories of friends and family which I could remember none of... And that is what scared me the most.

I don't know whether I wished to be sent here or not. And say if I was sent here, what would happen to my 'new' memories? It was a possibility that even if I was able to change everything, that my memories would deteriorate from a paradoxical future I could potentially make. I couldn't even remember when my actual birthday was or who was my family? Who was I in my past life? Was I a 'good' person? Or was I apathetic to everyone I knew? The saying that experiences forge who we are is something I didn't have the luxury of having. The blank slate was both a blessing and curse; To which I have to figure out if this was one or the other…

"Mr. Potter!" The starchy voice made my head snap up from slouching as it took all of my internal effort to make sure I didn't jump out of my chair. The voice came from stern, yet concerned look of the goblin who sat polar opposite of me. He had big, circular glasses, wearing what seemed to be a goblin equivalent of a black suit as his eyes stared at me for an answer. His skin looked deep peach and his long hair, stranding down to his shoulders branded a dirty, grayish color.

"M-my apologies." Stuttering a quick response, I forced myself to stop, taking a slow inhale of air. _Take a deep breath and think about what you want to say._

"Forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to daydream... Mr. Riftmug." I don't think the apology nor the switch from nervousness to showing a modicum of respect was what surprised the goblin, but I think it was my acknowledgement that brought a moment of surprise to Riftmug's face.

"No. The rudeness is mine, Mr. Potter. It was unnecessary to raise such a tone when you were clearly occupied at the time." The goblin stated as he seceded his moment of shock back into a neutral scowl.

"Is... This for me?" I asked, my finger just hovering over the folder. I faintly knew that goblins, in this version's reality, were fiercely traditionalist when it came to values and beliefs. It was in my best interest not to start off on the wrong foot of the people who held your money, so I rather look timid than brazen. I watched as Riftmug gave a short but curt nod as he wrapped his long fingers together.

"That is correct. If you can be so kind to open it... Mr. Potter." Though the answer was short, I could tell there was a bit of pride in his work. I gave a small glance; his eyes seemed to looking at what I was doing, a bit too keen into seeing what I would do or say. My hands slowly opened the folder, opening to find the appearance of what I asked. My mouth opened naturally, asking the next question was purely on instinct, yet it seemed Riftmug had anticipated it.

"The will and the bank statements as requested. The will-" Riftmug's fingers displaced the papers, spreading them out in a neatly ordered fashion as he pointed to the left-most paper first. "-here has been left untouched, you are the last proprietor of the original copy..." His voice dissipated for a moment of pause, most likely giving me time to give a look as I lifted the will to read. A part of me was fully ecstatic that I was holding a real will of Harry potter but realizing that I was reading something extremely personal that shouldn't be meant for me mellowed the excitement as my eyes began to read the will.

The will was short, more precisely that both parents had wanted to keep it concise and to the point. It didn't hold much of fluff you would stereotypically get out of a will, though there were a few lines in which they had written which they hoped they would see their son grow up and all. Outside perspective wanted to say that those lines of sentiment were incredibly cheesy but, then again, I wasn't supposed to inhabit a fictional character's body.

It was when my eyes suddenly laid on the true meat of the will. The beneficiaries named in which the guardianship was listed in specific order. It had seemed that if Harry's parents were to die, that the responsibility of guardianship was Sirius Black; The obvious choice considering the relationship between Harry's father and Sirius. The second, most interestedly, was given to the Longbottom Family. My guess had to gander that the old Order of the Phoenix did draw some mutual respect between all members. The third and final choice was given to Albus Dumbledore. Why only three choices was beyond me but I felt as if it was certain policy behind the limit of people you can nominate the guardianship too.

What was also noted that if Harry was rendered homeless, his stay should be suited to the following order; Sirius, Longbottom Family and finally, Dursley Family. _Dursleys?_ I thought to myself, only to remember that Lily was the sister of Petunia. I don't know what Harry's mom saw in Petunia but it was certainly enough to trust Petunia with her child. Guardianship rights seemed straightforward enough. Exercise authority in which the actions would benefit and not hinder the child's life until legal age. However, this portion… was vague as interpretation of the wording was subjective to literally one person's own view that pertained to how one would defined 'significant care without hindering the child's life'.

My eyes drift, finding my vision now looking at what seemed to be a stringed together formed of papers. These papers had scribbles of numbers, my first impression was those of bank statements in which I laid the will back into the folder as I picked up what I could roughly estimate 10 sheets of parchment paper. Numbers seemed to be strewn across each of the parchment, scribbles sat next to some as to help with the identification and meaning of the numbers. However, the scribbles seemed to written with such haste that it was impossible to decipher what it said.

"Excuse me... Riftmug, do you mind telling me what this means?" I asked dumbly, pointing at the numbers on the sheet of parchment. Although, I could probably take a rough guess what the numbers meant, I still had to play a typical 14 year old and not one who is dealing with a life crisis of who I really was. The goblin seemed to look at me with a hint of confusion, which I passed the paper over as I tapped over what I wanted to 'know'.

"Ah... These are all the transactions made during the time in which you have inherited it." Riftmug answered, moving his glasses closer to his eyes as he gave a sharp sniff of his nose. My eyes blinked for a moment. The first thought that came to my mind slipped through my lips, engaging my thoughts into open speech.

"Was it Professor Dumbledore who managed my finances?" I asked. The goblin gave a soft grunt of affirmation as he scratched behind his left ear.

"Indeed. He was your temporary guardian till you reached the minimum wizard age."

"Would you mind telling me what he has done with my account so far?" My interest piqued, seemingly transparent as the goblin was also taken back by my request. That didn't stop from Riftmug's face to show a wide, toothy smile as if he found a hidden jackpot as he looked back at the paper.

"Most of the bank statements have been formed by a small stipend that is given to the Muggle family called Dursleys. As they were the choice of home, the fee is given to help pay for any unforeseen circumstances." Riftmug stated, pointing to what looked like to be a dense area of scribbles as he talked. The amount he was talking about was similar to what to the amount you get off a child benefits plan.

"The next, in which I must inform you, is that Dumbledore has also given you permanent status in regards to how you wish to deal with your investments." I held my tongue in silence. Papers slid in front of me as I finally began to take a look at what I had now inherited.

**Harry Potter**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**Current Banking Report**

**Total worth: Approx. 400,000 Galleons**

**Term Investment worth: Approx. 100,000 Galleons**

** -Gringrotts Trust Rate Plus GIC (Interest at 2.000%)**

**Mutual Funds: Approx. 100,000 Galleons**

** -Gringrotts Balanced Investment Plan**

** -Total Shares/Units owned: 374.7520**

** -Price of each share (Galleon): 266.8431 **

**Gringotts Savings Account: Approx. 200,000 Galleons**

** -Interest Rate set to 2.85% as deemed by contract between Gringotts and Albus Dumbledore**

Numbers flew by the page, scribbled in each and every corner and surface area of the parchment as a final line drew my attention;

**Summary of Total Savings: Including savings from Will and additional partied investments made by Potter's Guardian, Albus Dumbledore – 1.5 million Galleons**

I couldn't help but choke on my own spit in sudden disbelief. Holy shit! The book only said 'small fortune'; I didn't think that Harry was THAT loaded. My attempt to voice my own thoughts came out as a jumbled mess as I stuttered over words, simply making up incoherent mumbling.

"Are you displeased? Mr. Potter?" Riftmug asked curiously as his eyes watched me like a hawk. I shook my head from side to side quickly to say a silent no as I looked back at the statements.

"I apologize... Headmaster Dumbledore was the one to advice me to take such banking actions as your accountant. I believe he said that it was to not let your accounts get taxed if they are not used after a certain limit while also giving you a chance to expand your banking portfolio." Riftmug continued, scratching his chin as he placed the papers back into the respective folder. _Leave it to Dumbledore to sort out Harry's financial life._ I said internally as I gave the bank statements one last look.

"Yes, I appreciate your helpfulness. Is it alright if you could help me set up a withdrawal?" The goblin cracked that same, toothy smile he gave when I first asked about my accounts. I think he had taken a matter of pride to make sure that I had the best account being that he was accounting for THE Harry Potter.

"Why of course! I believe there is a new thing in the Muggle world called Credit Cards, something that our bank is wanting to experiment and would love you to join as one of our first testers." Riftmug jumped, speaking eloquently as he began to shift through his drawers and shelves as he drew up stack after stack of papers. While he was doing so, the sudden re-occurrence of facing this reality had snagged my brain. But now it had become fully clear that I had to face the facts of what was going on. I watched as a final pile smacked the desk of Riftmug's table, a clear stack of about three piles of paper as he gave a small huff of air.

"What would you like to start, Mr. Harry Potter?" Riftmug asked, my face couldn't help but give a small smirk as I looked at the huffing goblin.

"Whatever is easiest to throw away first." I stated back as I watched Riftmug crack a small chuckle as he turned to the stack in the centre. The facts were clear and as we went through the ins-and-goings of starting a credit card and such, my mind began to formulate plan after plan of what I needed to do after I leave Gringrotts. Where could I go to catch up and get that 3-day crash course of what I need to know?

I needed a plan and I needed to conjure one quickly since-

**After all... I am Harry Potter**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clairvoyance**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

_-Diary of Harry Potter_

**July 21****st****, 1994.**

_**I figured writing out my thoughts in this book I found in… my room would help me vent. Let's start with what I have done so far. It's been a week since I became Harry Potter. Riftmug's advice and help was more than I had expected. His help setting up my account was truly watching a master at work as each step were told with concise explanations, his wording tuned to match the ears of a teenager. I never thought the day I would say that listening to banking advice would be interesting and… fun... I digress; I asked Riftmug about places to train and places to buy affordable books that didn't supplement my curriculum. His face of surprise was masked over by his glinting smile as he showed me the 'best of places'. I feel that he had taken advantage of my nonexistent knowledge of these places, seeing that some had pretty steeped prices. However, that was overshadowed by the fact that many of the owners had given me a substantial 'sale price' because I was Harry Potter. As for looking at places to train, I'll look at what Riftmug told me tomorrow. Right now, I should focus on my academics as I have come upon a neglected essay that needs to be finished for Professor Snape before this term begins...**_

**July 22****nd****, 1994.**

_**I might have over-exerted myself today... A pain radiates through my forearm and my shoulders... I forgot to add this to my last entry but Riftmug's suggestion about training brought me to an underground area near Knockturn alley. A question came up pertaining to the issue of using magic outside of my school. Apparently, Riftmug had said that the area was deemed 'legal' by Ministry of Magic as it was to train oneself to use magic for self-defense only. Though I came in with a sense of skepticism, I can also see why Riftmug seemed keen to have me at this place… The set-up is similar to a boxing training area with the exception that this was for wizards. Dummies could be set up to simulate a duelist to which wizards could train against. There were also weights that dampened your magic, helping those train more with their physique rather than heavily relying on their magic... I might to need to give those a couple rounds the next time I come in... When I think about, it hurts me to say that being on a melon diet just because of Dudley might actually help in the long run... Though I think I'll reward myself with some of that ice-cream from Fortescue right now...**_

**August 4****th****, 1994.**

_**My body feels as if it is going to fall apart... I might have to keep this one short... The good: First off. I've been getting food parcels from Harry's friends. It seems like they had been informed about my diet situation seeing as how I've also been given about three cakes from Mrs. Weasley... Academically, I seem to understand everything at a good pace. All subjects have been interesting to read and most, I'll have to exclude Divination, have seemingly been valuable. Even potions seem to have its interesting theories. Though I do believe writing about the possible side effects on the Wolfsbane potion is Snape's snide way of showing his hate for Professor Lupin. The training place also seems to be legitimate. No letter of warning so far and it has been about two weeks of constant training using magic. I am right now looking to practicing my form, seeing if I can push myself to learn non-verbal magic soon... The problem is that, physically, I am out of shape. Maybe I should rephrase... I feel mentally energized to do most of the physical workouts that I have planned. Yet, I still seemingly tire too quickly and too early for my taste... I will need to look into a different approach to hammering endurance and fitness, especially when it comes to dueling... Also, those cakes look so tasty right now... I think I'll have just one...**_

**August 20****th****, 1994.**

_**I'm actually going to have to thank Snape... Though I don't think I will... It seems knowing about the Wolfsbane potion had its perk. The owner of a book shop Riftmug suggested had given me a price cut when I answered his question pertaining to the potion. Apparently, it was his way of testing the ones that were truly into "studying". In other news, I had gotten a letter from the Weasleys, stating that I come over to the Quidditch World Cup and that they be coming by the next 3 days. Funny that I didn't even get to answer but I digress. That means that I have 5 more days to keep training, to keep learning before the first Death Eaters attack the World Cup... To be honest, I don't think I'm ready at all... I can feel and see myself improving, both physically and magically, but I don't think where I am at right now will be enough... I have to keep working forward, look to my planned goals and get to those goals. Right now, I should stay focused on constant improvement. I think I'll come back to this diary later, maybe after I finish this hour of practice...**_

_-'Harry Potter'_

**August 23****rd****, 1994: The Burrow - Afternoon**

There was this wave of nostalgia that I could feel that radiated through me as I was attempting my best to keep face, being across from Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I mean…. Come on…. They were exact, carbon copies of the actors who played them and I was expected to not freak out.

I had just been picked up from the Dursleys, being shown to my room as to hide as I could hear the wrath of Mrs. Weasley, going off at Fred and George's antics. It didn't take too much to guess that she was going off about their business ambitions. They seemed adamant on their positions as the yelling suddenly quieted down as my attention had come back to the conversation.

"How's your summer been going? Have you gotten our food parcels and all?" Hermione asked, looking at me. I couldn't help but think about how rich the cakes in comparison to the 'diet' I was given. Apparently, their attempt at a diet failed after Vernon gave up a few weeks in even through Petunia's insistence.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot... They were a real life saver." I said, giving a grin as Hermione responded with a smile of her own.

"So have you heard from -?" Ron began, only to be suddenly cut from Hermione's glare cut his question. Right... Sirius is still wanted… I also remembered that only the three of us plus Professor Dumbledore knew about his escape and his innocence so discussing it so openly wasn't the best of ideas. Speaking of that, it had just occurred to me that I have not mailed to Sirius yet…

"I think I'm going to go out for a small run. Need to get my exercise in." I said, stretching and taking off the light sweater as I attempted to cut the silence. I could tell that Hermione too was thinking about how to cut the awkward moment as Ginny's eyes seemingly stared at me. Her eyes seemed entranced as I gave a soft smirk.

_Cute._ I thought as I poked her gently in the head as her eyes blinked back to reality. "Like what you see?" I teased as I watched her cheeks flushed as she looked at the floor. Words seemingly disappeared although a sudden 'Whoa!' came out of Ron's mouth.

"Harry? Have you been working out?" I looked down at myself. I hadn't realized the extent of my workout, but it had seemed that the constant practice had gained some actual body mass. It seems my routine had finally given this body some muscles in the shoulders, arms and thighs with a toned chest and stomach to give that 'runner body'. Much better than the lanky, almost frail body 'Harry had'...

Mustering what acting skills I could, I shrugged my shoulders. "Glad to see it paid off." I said, trying to keep a straight face instead of ogle at my work. _I still had to be Harry Potter._ I thought as it had become apparent that everyone was staring at me. Actually, I take that thought back… This was getting quite unnerving as I cleared my throat.

"Uhh… You guys mind leaving? Unless I'm being paid to do a show." I asked as I grabbed a long sleeve undershirt and shorts to change as I gave them a teasing smirk.

Ron merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. No need to be dramatic." He waved a hand in the air as he quickly made his way out. His tone seemed peeved. Not out of anger, but pure jealousy as he shut the door a little harder than normal. _Shit. _I frowned to myself, hiding it although my smirk disappeared.

"Don't listen to him. You look... good." Ginny stated as she stared longingly before she looked at Hermione. "I'll see you downstairs, probably should help out mum with setting up dinner."

The door gently closed as Hermione folded her arms, though her eyes seemingly stared at my body, something in her didn't seem convinced. My gut suddenly twisted a forewarning of what might come as she finally looked at me.

"You alright? What seems to be the problem?" I asked first, curious to know what she was thinking.

"Oh yeah... Fine…" She stated as a frown creased onto my face. I folded my arms as I sat myself back down on one of the beds that occupied the room.

"Hermione..." I trailed off, keeping my eyes on her as she gave me that 'what' face. I just kept silent, only keeping eye contact which quickly crumbled her as she relented.

"You just seem different!" She blurted, throwing her arms in the air as she brushed her hair back.

"Different? I hope it isn't about my complexion now." I joked as she gave a chuckle in response as she looked at me.

"No, that makes you look much better. Just... You didn't respond to the letters, especially on your birthday. You seem more clammed up... I'm just worried... Look. Are you alright?" Hermione seemingly sputtered out as I had to blink a couple times.

_Wait… _

_When did I-?... _

_How did I-?..._

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _What happens if what I'm doing fucks up the normalcy of the story? What I knew was essential to saving lives and what I had been training was helping but I also couldn't just simply ignore the life of "Harry Potter". There was the brief moment of guilt, my own obsession of trying to be hero and believing that I could just do as I pleased. Making this life my own had led to this simple oversight, something that could easily be balanced out as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I just have a lot going on right now." I stated, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder as I gave her an apologetic look. She noticed, her hands tightening in a quick hug as she pulled herself closer.

"You know you can tell us anything." She said, pulling herself out of the hug as I couldn't help but laugh. She gave a small pout, brushing her hair back again. "I'm serious!"

"I know. I know. I just don't think -" The door opened as I could see the faces of Fred and George bust the door open as their faces was plastered with something wicked.

"Oh, didn't mean to intrude but we didn't think this room would still be occupied... Though if you don't mind." Fred started as George seemed to take over.

"Don't tell Percy that we are in the attic… We wouldn't like to bother his studies if you know what I mean." George finished as they slammed the door. I looked at Hermione, only for a perfectly timed scream to echo the house as angry footsteps began to storm the stairs.

"A DAMN STINKBOMB WHILE IM WORKING?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FRED AND GEORGE!" Percy hollered angrily as footsteps seem to make it to our room as the door was once again busted open.

"WHERE-?! Oh... Sorry about that. Do you happen to know where Fred and George are?" Percy's voice changed on the fly, turning back to a respective tone even though it was riddled with anger as I merely shook my head silence. I looked over to Hermione, her head also shaking as Percy nodded his head in thanks before slamming the door.

"I SWEAR IF YOU ARE IN THE ATTIC..." Percy's voice trailed off into unintelligible garble as I took a moment to look at Hermione, before bursting into laughter.

"See what I mean." I said, able to bring back my laughing as I caught my breathe.

"I know." She said, still smiling as she made her way to the door. "But you know what I mean."

I gave a short nod. "Thank you though. I do really appreciate it." I said, smiling as she responded with a silent nod before leaving. I could footsteps moving downwards as I waited till the footsteps fainted away... On instinct, my hand slammed into the bed sheets. I had to bite my tongue to restrain myself from venting out my frustrations.

_Fuck... Why! Why did I fucking miss that?! How could I? It was such a simple thing to do._ I thought angrily to myself as I looked back at the clothes. I sighed as I grabbed the clothes as I began to change.

"No... I have to do this. I have to do this. I have to do this." I repeated quietly as I quickly changed out into a lighter long sleeve shirt and shorts as I made my way to the door. Things, as it were, were seemingly following in the order that I thought they were going to be. That meant that Cedric's death was highly likely to be pre-determined. This also meant that Voldemort's return was also very likely. It was something that I needed to do.

"Because that is what I'm here for right?" I asked myself, attempting to convince myself that I was right.

**August 25****th****, 1994: Stoatshead Hill - Early Morning**

The morning dew covered my tattered sneakers as I made my way with the Weasleys towards Stoatshead Hill. The dark was beginning to recede from the morning light as the group trudged its way up the hill.

"Whew…" Mr. Weasley panted, seemingly wiping his glasses as he began to tell us to spread out to look for the port-key that I could hazily remember. Something about a boot…? The morning grogginess shook off, my mind realizing of the familiarity of this scene. As if a spotlight was shined, my attention finally realized that we were supposedly meeting up with the Diggorys.

A shout suddenly rippled through the silence, breaking as I could see bodies freeze as we saw two new figures appear, the light just able to illuminate the figures that were the Diggorys. "Over here Arthur!"

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley replied on instinct to the tone as he strode over to the man, moving from a handshake to a quick hug as the rest of us followed suit.

A sinking feeling began to rise as I merely stayed silent, watching the two adults interact with each other as my eyes had unconsciously glanced at Cedric. Just like what I came to expect of what I thought Cedric to be, he was almost exactly the carbon copy of his actor. Take the paleness away; add a bit more colour and a face more like young Robert Pattinson… Yup, definitely defines handsome… My face contorted from the invisible pain as I gripped my hand to my stomach on instinct.

A strong grip held my shoulder, keeping my stance balanced as his arm supported my back as I could feel a small force pushing me up. "Are you alright Harry? You look awfully pale..." Cedric asked, his voice low enough that the conversation was private between him and me as I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah... Just tired and all. I got a bit too excited to see the World Cup… First time and all." I mustered as I held back what seemed to be saliva congesting in my throat as I gave a forced cough. Cedric gave a look back behind to see that his father was still deep in a conversation with Mr. Weasley as he sighed.

"Look. Sorry about my dad earlier..." Cedric trailed off, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine. Your dad is just happy for all your achievements." I said dismissively, waving a hand in the air as I noticed Cedric did not seem to understand. I gave a chuckle as I gave a thumb back towards where his father was talking. "I think it's actually quite something; to have a dad truly care about you so much."

Cedric gave a smile, his face relaxing from my words as he removed his cap to quickly wipe sweat of his forehead. "Yeah I know. It's just sometimes he can be a bit too boisterous when talks about his 'son's achievements.'" His words emphasized the final part as I folded my arms.

"Well. He could take that down a peg or two..." I teased, the two of us unable to hold back a chuckle as we could hear the conversation between the two adults coming to a close.

"Is there anyone else we are waiting on?" Mr. Weasley asked as both adults seemed to simultaneously check their watches.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week and the Fawcetts, poor them, couldn't get tickets." Mr. Diggory said as he pulled out a very, beaten up brown boot.

Mr. Weasley looked around, his eyes contacting mine. "Ah. I already told Hermione but you will need to touch the Portkey, a finger should suffice -"

I nodded as the group seemingly crowded into a tight circle around the boot in position. The bulky packs that we had brought with us made it slightly more difficult but we seemingly managed. Quickly placing a finger onto the boot, I listened as the countdown began muttered by Mr. Weasley. "Three... Two... One..."

The feeling was instantaneous, somewhat similar to how I felt when I was riding the Knight Bus. It had felt as if I was being sucked up by a vacuum of air as I watched my feet lift off the ground, flailing uselessly as my body jerked forward. I could feel Ron and Hermione, who had positioned next to me, their shoulders ramming into mine as we spun around in a howl of air and swirling colors. My finger felt as if it was magnetized to the boot, pulling me onward until -

A loud thump and my feet slammed onto the ground. With the bulky bag, it was hard to maintain balance as I rolled, shoulder first onto the ground as the portkey landed with a heavy thud. I looked around, everyone else seemed wiped on the floor as Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric seemingly kept their balance although they even seemed winded. I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as I looked up to the brightening blue sky.

_-Narrated_

**August 25****th****, 1994: Quidditch World Cup Site: Afternoon**

Hermione gave a huff as she looked up from the textbook that she was given to read this year. Though what she was reading was thoroughly interesting, she was having trouble investing herself into the book as she gently closed the book shut before setting it down on one of the tables that were placed around in their tent.

She stretched her arms up, her back slightly leaning back as she combed any hair out of her face as she stood from her chair. She couldn't understand why she was so antsy. The conditions were prefect for her to get some reading in. Harry had gone out to fetch some water and all the Weasleys were out doing their own thing.

She shook her head hoping to get the muddy thoughts out of her mind as she threw her hands on her face, giving a frustrated sigh.

"Hermione?" A voice called out, her body turning quickly as she found Ginny giving her a concerned look. "You alright?"

"No... Oh, I mean yes!" Hermione stuttered over her words as she mentally slapped herself. "Um... What are you doing here?"

"I was just outside checking over some of the other tents like I told you 15 minutes ago…" Ginny trailed off and then sat across from Hermione as she leaned forward.

"Ok. What's wrong?" Ginny stated, her hands gripping Hermione's shoulders as she moved her to sit down in a chair as she sat across from her.

Hermione gave a sigh. _Maybe it is better to talk it out. _She thought to herself as Hermione gave a quick glance at the tent entrance as she lowered her voice. "It's just Harry... He just seems different."

"Well, he fits the chosen one picture better now." Ginny looked like she was going to break into a fit of giggles until she had taken another look at Hermione. Her face was plastered with concern and worry. Ginny tensed, seeing that her joke only dampened Hermione's mood rather than lighting up the atmosphere.

"Oh. Um… That was ill-timed. Sorry." Ginny added. "So, why are you so worried? You know how Harry can be."

"It's just as if Harry is trying to seem ok when he really isn't." Hermione said as Ginny clicked her tongue.

"Isn't he always like that? You know that he worries more about anyone else other than himself." Ginny tried to reason as Hermione shook her head in response.

"I just don't think so. He's quiet but he doesn't clam up so easily. It's like he's -" "-Hiding something?" The two girls looked behind to see Bill holding what look to be a flourished Ireland hat as he gave a wave. A slight smirk was on his face as he stood at the entrance as he was grooming his longer, red hairs back behind his ears.

"How..." Hermione trailed off quietly as Bill cracked a smile. He pointed to his ear, tapping it lightly as he walked into the tent.

"Might want to watch your volume, Harry did just come back." Her cheeks flushed a light red as she looked down embarrassment.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked, moving the spotlight away from Hermione as Bill looked at his watch.

"About 5 minutes ago. Charlie went with Fred, George, Ron and Harry to look at the Ireland and Bulgaria camp sites and Percy is helping dad start a fire." He explained as he took a seat which sat in front of Hermione and Ginny, pushing his chair closer as he sat between the two as he leaned in to join the conversation. "But back to the topic, I think you misunderstand Harry's intentions."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, puzzled as she leaned her chin onto her hand. "What do you mean?"

"He's determined if anything. Has that vibe that I had when I first started working with the goblins." Bill said, pulling his wand out as he began to clean it.

"What do you mean?" Ginny immediately asked as Bill gave a smile, setting his wand down on his lap.

"What's the impression you get out of him? I don't mean what you think, but that gut instinct that snaps in your mind; Sorta like first impressions." Bill said, watching Hermione seem to rack her brain in thought. The more she thought about it, the more the same thought screamed whenever she spoke to Harry.

"It's like Harry is being chased by something." Hermione started as Ginny glanced at Hermione as she came to her own realization.

"Or is Harry chasing something?" Ginny added, turning it into a question as Bill gave a soft Hm.

"Quite sharp of you two. I figured the two you would be head over heels looking at Harry's chest." Bill said; smiling at his little jab as the two girls hid their blush as best they could. They seemed to still able to give what looked like a deathly stare as Bill threw his hands up.

"I kid! Sheesh." Bill defensively added as he put his wand back into his coat.

"So how did you know?" Ginny asked, unfolding her arms as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Bill paused, giving a moment of contemplation, playing with his fang earring as he looked down. There was a moment whether or not he should speak to Hermione and Ginny about Harry's 'practice'. He had followed him when he had gone for a run, on a request from his mother to _**"keep Harry out of trouble".**_

He figured it was out of motherly necessity. His mother was always worrying about something; usually it was nothing neither too big nor too small to simply trouble over. But, she had this look that had piqued his interest. It was similar to how she felt when he wanted to go on his first ever expedition to North-east Africa.

So, he followed and came across something opposite to what he was expecting. Watching Harry practice… Whether he could call it practice at times was like watching a madman possessed. It was both frightful yet, in his experience with seeing and dealing with dangerous things, completely respectable.

"I don't know actually. You pick up a thing or two when working with goblins. I was really hoping to get an answer from you." He stated plainly, the two girls giving each other a worried look as Bill came to a conclusion.

"Why would he do this?" Bill heard them mutter to themselves as he thought about his own conclusion. To answer his own question, Bill figured Harry was attempting to mitigate the collateral of what he was doing. There was no malice in his attempt to hide his practice from his friends. Yet doing so was why their worry was completely justified. He was attempting to isolate what he was doing so that he would ride the train of responsibility alone.

Yet, Bill decided it would be best for them to work it out. Harry was reclusive and unwanted intervention would completely exacerbate this habit. Knowing this, simply telling his friends when Harry was clearly not ready would likely backfire, destroying any trust he had built with his few conversations with him. That was certainly not what Bill was trying to aim for. His opinion would do more damage than good and only his friends would be able to pry the information once they, themselves, were able to understand Harry's reasoning. Eyes seemed to turn to Bill, the girls looking to him for advice silently. Their face painted with "We need your advice" as Bill stood up.

"You know Harry better than I ever will. So my only piece is to keep supporting him and trust him." The two girls seemed to soak in the advice as Bill gave a pause to let the first part sink in.

"I don't think Harry does this sort of thing because he hates any of you. I think it's because he cares about you all more than he cares for himself. But when it comes a time where he is looking to talk, then be right there with him all the way." Bill finished as the girls nodded their heads, silently agreeing as Bill gave a breath out.

"Then again, no need to brood. We are here to enjoy the World Cup!" He shouted, standing to his feet as he gave a hearty grin. The girls seemed to join in, giving in to his cheers as they exited the tent, wanting to enjoy the celebration. After all, it was going to be one hell of a night.

_-'Harry'_

**Quidditch World Cup - After Party**

It really was one hell of a night. The sights, the colours, the excitement and the celebration had turned to a mix of screaming, fear and violence. The bright colours had turned into dark mixture of red and black as fires began to pour into the campsite. Screams of fear had replaced cheers as the sight of men with black robes and death masks had begun their path of destruction. Even bracing myself for this, future knowledge did nothing to stop my astonishment of this chaotic tempo. When you can smell the ash of fire and the toxic fumes of magic and blood, I think this is a prime example that theory doesn't match reality.

And now I was alone, split from the Harry's friends as I kept running. I had no wand, so I was defenseless and I truly had no idea where to go. My breathing was beginning to drag as my lungs burned for air. I had to think. I forced myself to stop, leaning on one of the trees in some forest I ran into as I steadied my breathing.

The unfiltered chaos had brought a sudden panic to take over me. I looked around, attempting to familiarize myself as I thought; "_I trained myself for this!"_ **Another thought ran out;** _Wait… Wasn't I supposed to meet some elf named Winky._ **Another followed after;** _It doesn't matter, you are in a life or death situation! _**Another screamed;**_ This isn't a game, this is real life! _**Another cut in;**_ Yet, you still let yourself enjoy this reality. _**Another said to me;**_ How can you do anything when you are still so naive? _

No... I muttered loudly to myself as my fist pounded the tree from the cacophony of thoughts. "Focus on now! I'll think about my mistakes later!" I told myself aloud as a scream echoed through. The scream sounded close. In fact, the scream sounded very close as instincts told me to follow the sound. My feet picked up once again, running to a full tilt as I weaved through the trees as I came upon the sight of the backs of two robed men.

"Shit!" I said as I dove behind a tree, the screaming had intensified as it seemingly covered the sound of my running. Taking a moment, I took a breath, clearing my mind as I began to focus on analyzing the situation.

_Breathe in, breathe out_. I told myself as I peered around the tree. I caught three men in the signature death eater robes swishing their wands apart, seemingly controlling people like dolls as they gleefully laughed at their plight.

"Woo! Watch me make these muggles fly!" One stated, laughing as he seemingly threw an unconscious body in the air as it came down with a loud thump onto the dirt field. I watched as the others seem to agree, joining in to the first person's suggestion. My fists curled in anger, my emotions ticking like a bomb as I forcibly planted myself to stay hidden. No matter how angry I felt, it was no use if I ended up dead. This is reality, not a book nor a game. I had to repeat this just to convince myself not to run out without a wand as I watched a death eater suddenly appear in front of the three, his words harsh as he spoke.

"The fuck are you people doing? Didn't you hear the call?" The voice registered to me immediately, it was Crouch's son. A brief idea popped as I thought back to the books I read. Was this supposed to happen? Or was it like the books? _Fuck! I can't remember._ Yet, it didn't matter. I had to lay low, listen in and wait for an opportunity.

"When did you became a sympathetic-" One of the death eaters began only to be interrupted by a hard punch to the gut as I listened to Crouch Jr. continue.

"You will listen, you half-witted buffoons. As much fun as it is to throw these bugs around, we have about 200 ministry wizards coming!" Watching, the death eaters reluctantly put the people down as Crouch pointed his wand to the sky.

"MORSMORDRE!" He shouted as I watched a green light streamed out of the wand he was using before he seemingly dropped it on the ground. "Our job is done! If you get caught, I swear I personally kill you myself." A loud pop cracked the air as I watched Crouch Jr. disappear without a trace. The other three death eaters seemed to mutter to themselves, it was undistinguishable from the distance I was hiding but it had seem that what Crouch Jr. had said did the trick as I watched the first two disappear with the same loud pop.

My body relaxed from the constant tension, although looking at the death mark gave my head a searing pain as I kept quiet, knowing that the final death eater hadn't disappear just yet. Instead, it seemed to deviate, walking randomly until it gave a shout of glee.

"AYIEE! Look what I found to myself!" The death eater cackled, dragging out what seemed to be a schoolgirl as she screamed in fear. From the distance I was hiding, it was hard to distinguish who the schoolgirl was.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, flailing her arms and legs as the death eater seemingly held her still. The more she continued, the more I noticed that his hand began to cock back until his fist punched the girl in the stomach. The girl gave a loud painful moan as she fell to the ground instantly.

"Shut the fuck up! Or would you like to end up like everyone else..." His tone suddenly turned harsh and abrasive. She seemed to whimper in response as I cursed under my breath. He was about a good 20 feet away. _No. I can't leave her. I can be a hero! Don't be stupid! This is real life! If you die! If I die..._ My thoughts raced as the death eater moved, his back turning towards me as I could tell what he was thinking of doing.

"Let's have some quick fun. My friends will be waiting for me..." The death eater cooed, his wand outlining the schoolgirl's face as his hands began to trace down her chest. His face went close, sniffing her as she squirmed with discomfort. My mind snapped. _Fuck it all!_ I couldn't watch this unfold and do nothing! _**Fuck it all!**_ With determination and stupidity acting as my adrenaline, I sprinted out and towards the assailant.

My feet moved in long strides, my arms pumping forwards and backwards as I charged forward at full speed. The death eater seemed rather occupied, not noticing my footsteps until I was close enough that ignoring them any longer would have made me think he was deaf. I could see the death eater's face turn towards me, as he turned towards the noise with a hiss of annoyance.

"What the-" My fist connected with the mask. My knuckles burned as a loud clang rang through as I hissed at the sudden pain. My momentum had sent the death eater flying, the mask seemingly dented as he screamed a loud pitch whine.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled, holding his face as he continued to roll on the ground as I quickly turned to the girl. The brief moment registered as I finally recognized her as Parvati Patil. She was covering her head, her long hair strewn across her face as her eyes squinted shut as she curled into a ball as an attempt to block out this madness. An instinct to hold her had to be kicked back as I grabbed her shoulders, forcibly shaking her out of her stupor.

"Hey! I need your wand!" I said quickly and firmly, her eyes blinking out of her gaze as she looked up at me.

"Who-? Harry? Harry!" She asked, her eyes growing big as I looked behind me to find the death eater standing up. The mask was on the ground, revealing a masculine face to which there was a bloody shade of red that covered the left side of his face as his wand pointed at us.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, pushing her behind a pile of debris as the spell shot wide, not even close to where we were. _I must have hit one of his eyes then..._ I thought as I looked at Parvati. Her face was plastered with fear as she looked at me.

"What are death eaters doing here?! Have you seen my sister?!" She quickly blurted as I peered over the pile, finding that the death eater was trying to correct his aim as a spell hit the pile of debris, sending junk and dirt into the air.

"Harry! What should we do?" She shouted at me as my brain finally snapped. I looked at her, giving her the hardest look I could give her.

"Look! I don't know. But we need to get past this person first before we can figure anything else out!" I shouted back at her. "I promise I'll help you but right now, **I need your wand!**" I emphasized the last point as she gave me a look as she bowed her head down in shame. Her hand reached for her wand as she finally held it up. She looked like she wanted to cry and that 'good guy' within me wanted to apologize for my actions.

I sighed. I was surprised how easily I was keeping my fears in check. I credit the adrenaline for that… In fact, it was quite frightening to see how well I was able to run recklessly into a situation to which my life was on the line. I grabbed the wand from her hand, not before holding her as she looked up at the sudden touch. Her eyes watered with tears as I gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't go anywhere. I have a promise to uphold." I said, giving her a smile as she nodded silently as I took a breath in as I grabbed the wand tightly.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Parvati asked as I looked back, I could feel a genuine smile creep on my lips as I nodded to her.

"Nah, I usually just wing it." I replied. _This is a fight to the death..._ The thought passed my mind as I slowly exhaled. The debris that we were hiding behind was looking like it was about to fall apart as the death eater wildly casted spell after spell. The death eater's aim looked atrocious, not really concise as I had seen earlier which meant I should have the advantage.

"Be safe." I heard Parvati say as I jumped out of the debris, aiming the wand back where Parvati was kneeling as I shouted "MURUS!" The ground began to shake as dirt rose, making a dirt wall around Parvati as the death eater noticed me. A wicked smile plastered his bloodied face as he wiped some of the blood. His face was normal; no defining features except his eyes were painted with a lust of watching others in pain.

"You... are Harry Potter. What a joy it is to finally meet you. My lord will be happy when-" "STUPEFY!" I shouted, interrupting him as the death eater was able to move out of the way, leaning against a broken pole as he sneered at me.

"You son of a-" "BOMBARDA" I pointed at the pole, the sudden explosion knocking the death eater off its feet. However, in a single move, the death eater graciously turned into a black mist as it landed back onto its feet. The death eater coughed, blood seemingly dripping down his lips as I could see a couple protrusions of wood sticking out of his left arm.

"Shut up already. You sound like a whiny twelve-year old." I taunted, finally positioning myself into a traditional duelist stance. Body turned with wand arm in front and back arm behind. I watched as the death eater screamed, holding his injured arm.

"I'll KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! CRUCIO!" He shouted as a beam of red moved towards at a speed that caught me off-guard. I had to silently cast a shield charm as the force of the beam pushed me backwards as I held my ground. _The fuck... Even after all those injuries..._ A pit formed in my stomach. I was underestimating him just as much as he had underestimated me.

The death eater fired the same beam of red again, this time in succession as he rapidly fired three spells in a row. There was a brief moment of confidence as I used the wand to deflect the first spell. That was broken immediately at the force of the spell, as my hand felt as if it was being weighed down by a huge bag of bricks.

That was followed by a wave of fear as I willed myself to bring my arm up as I barely made it in time to deflect the second spell only for third one to hit straight in my right shoulder as blood splattered into the air as I kept back the temptation to yell as I pointed at the ground, shouting "MURUS!"

The dirt again rose as I watched another round of spells impact the rising dirt as I dove, hiding behind the cover as I looked at my shoulder wound. The cut looked shallow, not too deep to cutting bone thankfully as I pointed the wand at my wound. I took a couple, shallow breathes before saying "Coaguo." A sharp pain radiated down my arm as I bit my tongue, watching as the wound began to sew itself back together as tears ran down my eyes.

_Fuck..._ I moaned to myself internally as I thought of my new stratagem. I would guess the punch that cut this death eater's face was the only reason I'm still alive. _Damnit! I had to let my goddamn hero complex get the better of me!_ I cursed to myself as dirt rained down on me as I closed my eyes, bracing mentally as I hopped to my feet.

My legs sprang into action again, moving as quickly as I could as I rounded the dirt wall. Aiming my wand forward, I charged ahead as I began to see the figure of the death eater as he began to notice me as well. "BOMBARDA!" I shouted as the death eater quickly moved out of the way, rolling as the ground near him exploded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I heard the death eater shot as I rolled onto the ground, dodging as the spell went over my rolling body as I fired back another stunning spell. The death eater easily dodged it, his face in gleeful bliss as he laughed manically.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" He shouted as he quickly flicked his wand. For a moment, nothing happened as my eyes scanned around looking to see what might occur. It was when I looked down that I realized that he had charmed where I was running as I hastily made an attempt to dodge. The force threw me into the air, giving myself an easy ten seconds of air time before crashing onto the hard ground.

I could feel the wind kicked out of my lungs as if someone had punched me hard in the gut as my legs and arms felt heavy in pain. I could feel a cut in my head as blood began to obscure my vision. Ears were ringing to a point that I had been listening to hard rock on full volume for two hours straight. At least I could still feel the wand in my hand but it felt as if an elephant was sitting on me. _God fucking damnit. Fucking amateur._ I thought as I looked up to see the death eater looking over me, blood dripping down his face as droplets of red fell onto my clothes.

"You are going to be the best present for my lord." He said with a sadistic smile poured onto his face as his eyes looked at me with a fanatical glare. So engaged with my pain, he had not realized to check to see if I had a wand still. And I was going to make this creepy fucker pay as I gave him a smile of my own.

"You should double-check if I had a wand next time." I said, his face immediately dropping down as his eyes connected with the tip of the wand I was holding.

_Here's a new trick for you._ "ICTUS!" I shouted with all my might as a lightning bolted out of my spell. As if a thousand branches cracked at once, the shard of light struck the death eater straight in the chest as I watched the bolt pass through his body as he flew backwards, hitting a pile of debris as he began to convulse in pain. I couldn't help but smile as the death eater rolled in convulsive pain. However, another cracked brought my eyes as I looked up to find a death eater, a mask hiding his face as he appeared next to the downed death eater.

"Gibbons!" The voice was Crouch Jr's. _Shit..._ I cursed as I watched Crouch Jr. do something to the convulsing Gibbons as he suddenly stopped shaking on the ground. He seemed to kneel down, flicking his wand as Gibbons seemed to respond back with a loud scream as Crouch Jr. covered his mouth.

"The fuck did you-" Crouch Jr. looked up, quickly scanning as he grabbed the man by the collar as he snarled. "You and I are having a nice, long chat." The loud pop cracked again, watching as the two men disappeared as I finally sighed in relief as I laid my head down, the pain in my head seared through my mind.

"HARRY!" I heard as I laid my head back as I attempted to make out the voice as I could see a face looking down at me.

"Parvati?" I asked weakly, a cloth wiping the blood from my eyes as I could see her more clearly as she looked panic-stricken. She had begun to do very basic first aid, cleaning wounds and attempting to bandage my cuts and bruises. Her hands shaking with such volatility that I used what energy I had left to touch her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

I gave her a weak smile, an attempt to calm her down. "You alright?" That seemed to give her a frightened giggle as she seemed to grab the wand out of my hand. She continued with the first aid as she shook her head.

"You are asking me if I'm alright when you are like this?" I couldn't help but give a pained laugh as I could feel the sudden black began to creep into my vision.

"Yeah... You could say that I'm just..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I began to black out from the pain, only hearing the sounds of more people as I let the embrace of unconsciousness take me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clairvoyance**

**Chapter 2: A Good Person**

_\- 'Harry Potter'_

**? - ? **

My eyes flickered open as a soft groan escaped my lips. There was no lack of words to describe what I was feeling, but my initial reaction? _**"Fucking hell, I feel like shit." **_My body feels like I had beaten by multiple, blunt objects… Wait I take that back. That seems underwhelming to say… It felt as if someone had raked all the nerves in my body, lit me on fire and then proceeded to douse said flames by taking a 100 ton hammer and beating me relentlessly… Maybe, that was a bit of an over-exaggeration…

An unsuccessful attempt to move my arms or legs resulted in my body screaming for me to not move at all, relenting with another frustrated groan as my eyes began to settle with the lighting. However, stubbornness, stupidity and a lack of hindsight gave me the will to continue... So I did, gritting my teeth from the radiating pain that shot through my spine as I slowly but surely made my way to a semi-sitting position.

Moving my head was slightly better until the sharp pang radiated from my forehead to the back of my neck as I let a small hiss in pain. Fuck... Okay, I guess I should leave movement to a minimum now... Attempting to keep my movement slow and deliberate, my eyes began to search where I was. The light was not too bright, the ambient light from somewhere… made most of the lighting as my eyes blinked in rapid succession.

Looking around, I felt as if I was in some sort of hospital wing but the lack of patients… Take that back… The CLEAR lack of anyone excluding myself meant I had to be somewhere quite desolate. Inching around from my slightly uncomfortable position allowed me to navigate my vision to see castle-themed windows that lined up the walls in front and behind me. However, there was a sense of familiarity that tingled in the back of my mind…Wait, I never been to a castle before… Why would I-

"MR. POTTER!" A shrill, yet commanding force of sound broke my stupor of thought, the piercing force making me jump out of instinct only for a booming pain that shot up from my lower back. This time, a mix between a groan and a barely "controlled" hiss escaped my lips as my eyes squinted from the sudden pain. It felt as if the pain jumped up my spine from the sudden movement, digging into my back as it began to spasm. The pain felt like an unbearable and amplified sensation of a muscle cramp except it was tightening around my spine.

"Petrificus Musculus!" I heard as my back suddenly froze up, the pain ceasing though the sensation was now dull and piercing. Looking back, I had finally realized who had shouted at me as I looked at the concern, yet steeled blue-eyed gaze of an older-looking woman. I could only gap my mouth open in silent pain as the sight of Madame Pomfrey came into view.

Without missing a beat, I watched as she popped a vial. Snapping her fingers, the liquid, a clear blue, literally hopped out of the vial as it splashed onto my back. Followed was one of the best feelings as a sense of relief was followed by the dissipating pain. A hand and a wave of a wand from Pomfrey quickly moved the pillows to allow a much more comfortable sitting position.

"Thanks a lot-..." My words of appreciation immediately evaporated as I realized that her mood had not change as her scowl that turned deeper into a frown and how her eyes had not soften but hardened in its steel gaze were big giveaways. In fact, I think I somehow made it worse by the look that she was going to knock me unconscious.

"Mr. Potter..." Her voice had lowered, but the anger hinted in every verbal cue she spoke. It was like facing a very, angry tiger that you didn't know if it was going to bite or not. That kind of unspoken anger had me hitch a breath as I did my best to not exhale. My 'deer-in-the-eyes' expression seemingly had her anger dissipate as she sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot what we agreed to?" She said with a tone of resignation...

Wait... What did she mean? I had just woken up, didn't I? I don't remember-... All I remember-...

_**Mr. Potter. I understand your intentions but you need your rest!**_

_**Mr. Potter. This is the fourth time you have attempted to get up without asking my permission! **_

_**Mr. Potter. Can we agree that if you want to move that it would simple to just let me know?**_

The sudden surge of memories had me clutching my head between my knees and hands for support as I gasped at sudden pain. I could hear Pomfrey's sudden change in tone, hearing her call my name although it sounded as if I was in a muffled echo chamber. I gritted my teeth, feeling them grind against each other as I closed my eyes as I gave a few quick exhales.

What was this pain?

**Mr. Potter... **

Shouldn't I be able to remember without it hurting? Was this a side effect of the scar?

**Mr. Potter... **

No. That can't be true. Was it the scar's fault? No, it was just a link between mine and Voldemort's mind. So what the hell is going on? What am I experiencing and what is this?

**Mr. Potter!**

The last one rang in my ear as my head jerked away from the sound, seeing that Pomfrey was no longer standing but was kneeling on the ground. Her hands had taken my shoulders as I could feel a dull soreness. I think she was shaking me as I gave a weak smile.

"Sorry… One he- heck of a migraine." Her eyes finally softened as she shook her head, most likely out of disapproval as she got off her knees. Quickly patting her uniform, she gave me a sharp glance as she handed me a vial.

"Drink…" It was a statement. No room to ask or complain as I took the vial and chugged it without a second thought. A lack of taste surprised me as I thought I was drinking water but the sudden feeling of something searing also made me throw up. I couldn't help but cough loudly as I was handed a napkin as I coughed into the cloth.

"I-I-I'm not even going to ask." I wheezed in response. Pomfrey gave a coy smirk, resting her hands on her hips as she turned to the small desk that sat next to me. She turned on the spot, her wand flicking as a clipboard appeared in front of her as a quill began to scratch on what looked to be multiple pieces of parchment.

"I figured that I would have you in the wing at some point but I didn't expect you to have you **THIS** early." She emphasized the last point as a question had made a 'light bulb' realization in my mind.

"H-How did I get here?" Stuttering as I cleared my throat once more as Pomfrey seemed to give me a questioning look… "Sorry. My memory is a bit hazy." I added.

A hand shot up to my forehead, her cool skin a complete foil to my seemingly hot skin as she clicked her tongue. It looked like she began to formulate different answers as I watched as her eyes began to dart around my face.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Well, that's easy the last thing I remember is;

_My brother and I chatting… I think we were talking about… Wait. Harry doesn't have a brother so why am I- I have a brother? No, I saw Crouch Jr… No, I was at home and then I woke up as Harry Potter… Wait, no. I am at the World Cup of 1994 and I jumped in to save… someone…_

Through the mess of memories, an epiphany had dawn on me followed by a gut wrenching feeling. It had been a hidden afterthought ever since I had become Harry Potter. I always thought it was some kind of after effect; Believing that reoccurring thoughts and dreams of my past was some form of residual side-effect that would go away. Yet, it felt that these memories had gotten worse. My head felt as if I was living two lives at once and it was becoming surreal enough that they had somehow become part of Harry's story even when some are completely contradictory to Harry's back-story.

I can remember having parents until I was 16 yet Harry never had parents.

I can remember Vernon throwing me to the cupboard and locking me up. My past life was a wave of constant moving in apartments due to a parent's divorce.

I can remember finishing my master' in political science. Harry is just 14.

I can remember the first time I did magic; when I was in elementary school and I had accidently made a couple of wooden toy bricks fly without doing anything. Magic shouldn't… or there is no evidence that showed magic existed…

It was like living a dream that you wanted, yet you felt like an imposter for doing so. Given a blank slate, yet I had… no-… -was given no perceived repercussions. It was an unsettling and scary feeling; telling yourself constantly you have some purpose here yet feeling like you don't belong.

"You seem to have a long glance: Do you remember being transported from St. Mungo's to here?" Pomfrey's voice announced itself again, moving my gaze back up to hers as I simply gave a weak laugh as I put a hand on the back of my head.

"Sorry… Everything is… everywhere." I said softly as she seemed to move back to her clipboard as I realized what she just said.

"Wait… If I was at St. Mungo's… Then how did I-." On queue with my musings, a loud click as the doors behind where Pomfrey was standing opened inwards as I watched two figures walked through the door. The presence alone was enough to show who these new people were. The woman held a steely, yet worried gaze that never left her sight as she was stepping in tandem with the older man with his signature grayish-white beard and a face that has seen and experienced the ups and downs of life.

"P-P-Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore! W-W-What… Why… Um… Hello…" I couldn't help but stumble over my own words as McGonagall's stare seemingly pushed me further and further into the pillow I was relaxing on. I think I now finally understood by what Harry meant when she had an 'intimidating presence'.

"Mr. Potter! Would you kindly explain… yourself?" Holy fuck! I figured with Pomfrey I felt embarrassed. McGonagall made me feel as if I am been demoted back to a little kid being chided for stealing cookies! I swear it wasn't me… Well… I guess I am a bit guilty but it was all in good conscience!

I looked silently at McGonagall; not really having a good answer as saying "Well, I knew death eaters were going to attack and I was trying to stop it which almost got me killed" is not a very good way to start. I couldn't really say much as a soft um escaped my lips as I could see McGonagall's frown form deeper.

"How about starting with how you were able to sustain injuries that knocked you out for almost two weeks!" My eyes popped up from the statement. Wait! Hold on! What?!

"Professor McGonagall… What do you mean that I was out for two weeks? What day is it?! What happened?"I shouted as I attempted to squirm up from my seat but stopped as I could feel radiating pain begin to arise in my back again. My eyes popped from hearing what she said as I looked between the two of them in what I could consider the first time feeling; Fear and anxiety…

"Minerva. There is no need to push young Harry so hard. Allow him to take his time…" Dumbledore's voice soothing and soft as a baritone naturally calmed my nerves immediately. Had I forgot to mention that? Just the few moments with Dumbledore and there are very little words to describe of how Dumbledore carries this aura with him. You know, that kind that is over-embellished in any movie or anime that state 'This guy is clearly wise, charismatic and smart! Can't you tell by how the light shines around him?!'

McGonagall seemed to back up a bit as a huff escaped her lips. She immediately backed from her confrontational position, letting Dumbledore take the helm of the conversation as she stood behind him. I couldn't fault her... Her concerns were warranted. Here I was, covered with injuries from head to toe like I had been in a war and I was also her student. Ooofff…. Now, when I think about it… She's probably going to have a stricter eye on me now.

"Harry… What's the last thing you can remember?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes looking at me as he spoke softly.

"The last thing I remember was… Ah! Where's Parvati? Is she alright? She isn't injured right?" My mind snapped to the frightened face of Parvati as I was lying on the ground. I probably going to have to thank her considering she was helping me while I was covered in blood, dirt and whatever else that damn Death Eater threw at me.

My concerns seemed to break the tense air, watching as both Dumbledore let out a soft, yet mighty chuckle as McGonagall's frown almost broke into a smile… Almost…

"My goodness… I don't know if your concern is from endless bravery or recklessness." Pomfrey stated, giving her own chuckle of her own as she began to tinker with what looked to be clear bags filled with a clear, colourless liquid.

"Indeed." Dumbledore concurred as he rubbed his beard. "Yes, she is fine. You can ask her later once you are deemed free to go."

My face seemed to contort in confusion as Dumbledore gave another quiet chuckle as he looked at Pomfrey and McGonagall. "Your timing is actually impeccable Harry. Today is when everyone arrives for the Start-of-Term Feast. No worries, you don't need to worry about your things as Hagrid was more than happy to attend to them. Right now, I like you to explain what happened…"

_-'Harry Potter'_

**Sept 4****th****, 1994: Approximately around 5pm**

There were two things on my mind currently. The first was how clearly off Crouch Sr. was when I had to re-explain the scene to him. Apparently, the culprit was two-fold. One was done by an elf by Winky, which I think was his house-elf, and the apparently found dead body of a known Death Eater named Tomas Gibbons. Apparently, the story goes like this: Gibbons got Winky to cast the spell 'Morsmordre,' which casts the Dark Mark. He then orders Winky to go hide the wand, which was found to be mine. Gibbons gets into a fight with yours truly, is injured and attempts to flee only to be stopped and killed by Crouch's many Aurors that show up a few moments after my apparent passing out.

So what's the problem? When I had tried to explain that there was another Death eater that had come back for him, Crouch Sr. immediately dismissed my claim as if there was no evidence for one to reach this conclusion. So when I stated that Parvati was a witness, I was told that they did ask her. The problem was… Well, she's a teenager who just went through what was a near-death experience with the added dose of sexual assault... Let's be frank and say that she definitely doesn't make the best witness, especially when trying to find the truth.

It didn't help that Crouch Sr. was impervious to any of my objections or anything I attempted to add to the conversation. He was determined that 'the facts were the facts' of what happened and that was that. Now that I think about it, I don't think Crouch even commended my actions of bravery, but called them 'typical teenage action of recklessness and stupidity'.

Whatever… It's not like I don't know he was under the Imperius curse... Yet, I can't just blurt that out since there is really no way to successfully prove it. Basically, the only way to figure out if the person was under the Imperius curse is if they say or seem to look like they are resisting an Imperius curse… One could try the truth potion, but 'truth' can be easily construed to fit a certain narrative. Add on that it was my word vs. his word and by the looks of the adults in the room, it was a lost cause.

Moving on… It was nice to at least sit in the Great Hall of Hogwarts… I mean the architecture of the hall alone was awe-inspiring but the problem of being wrapped with bandages like a mummy also led to my second problem…

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Harry, what happened?"

"Harry, how did you hurt too badly?"

"Harry, you still able to play Quidditch right?"

"Harry, was Rita right that you fought a Death Eater?"

Harry this and Harry That; I've just been bombarded question after question after question and it was really getting on my nerves. I had protested with Pomfrey that I was fit enough to at least come out to the Start-of-Term Feast. I really, really didn't want to miss it and my genuine bemoaning seemed to give Pomfrey a change of heart. Apparently I was naive to think I would get any peace and quiet when I came down with a sling that supported my right arm and a bunch of bandages that wrapped around my body.

My saving grace was that Hermione had been able to ward off most of the questions. When you have mastered the art of the 'death glare', it does wonders turning any attempt of questioning away. Colin had seemingly joined my side of the table, his eyes gleaming as if he was about to ask me a Harry this or that question but a look at Hermione seemed to stop his advance. That being said; he didn't seem too deterred to the fact of his excitement in telling me about his brother and how much he wanted his brother to be in Gryffindor.

"Colin… Harry seems a bit overwhelmed. Do you mind giving him some space?" Hermione leaned over as Colin seemed to look down, slightly disappointed but only to brighten up when Professor McGonagall began to enter with the first years. I couldn't catch what he said, but he seemed to scoot closer to the Sorting Hat, bringing his full attention away from me.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked, turning back around as the Sorting Hat began as she leaned over to whisper. My reply was a small nod and a weak smile as I massaged my temples... Damn, Pomfrey was right about my physical state being exhausted. I feel as if I am going to pass out and the Start-of-Term Feast hasn't even started yet.

"Yeah... I'm still alive, right?" I attempted to jest only to see Hermione's face sour from my answer.

"Sorry... Too soon…" She seemed intent at keeping the glare at me until she finally relented and simply sighed, a mix of both care of her friend's well-being and frustration. It wasn't hard that she had a lot on her mind, seeing as I also couldn't find Ron probably meant that I had added some more fuel to a fire that I didn't want to know about.

"Also, thank you for not asking." I added. For all the care she gives to her friends, Hermione also had this side of always knowing but never being intrusive about it. It was both funny, yet inspiring.

"Dumbledore did fill us in... Besides, once you disappeared... You were bound to get into trouble in some form or another." She stated. I couldn't really tell whether or not she was being snappy but I wasn't going to question it as the last of the roll call had seemingly finished. Dumbledore had taken the stage as the entire hall quieted down.

With his arms in the air, he simply smiled as anticipation grew more and more. Damn, he was really trying to relish the atmosphere I figured.

"Very simply... Please, tuck in." He said as many of the empty dishes magically filled in an instant.

The clang of silverware, moving plates and conversation filled the air like a water dam being opened. Loading my plate with the various potpourri of food, I began to scan our table only to see that Ron was sitting a bit ways away from where Hermione and I sat...

Internally, I had a bad feeling ever since we had been travelling to the World Cup. Ron had seemed a bit more distant, which was already strange considering he was my-… Harry's best friend. I thought Ron was not to get distant till after the whole cup debacle… Leaning over to where Hermione was eating diplomatically, she looked over as she saw my look.

"What's with Ron?" The simple question seemed to stall her eating, simply putting the cutlery down as she paused. Ah shit... Her tell was quite obvious being that it seemed instinctive: Furrowed brows, a light scowl and her eyes sharpened anytime she had to really think.

"Well... Can you promise that you won't overreact?" Well, that's one way to start this off. I knew my relationship with Ron was already tedious, seeing that he was acting a bit more passive aggressive during the World Cup...

"Is he mad because of the whole World Cup thing?" Her eyes opened in surprise. It was an intuitive guess; knowing a bit more intimately of Ron's personality; easy to anger and easy to become jealous, I think he was taking my escapade as _"Harry hogging the spotlight again". _The more I talked with him, the more I could see his attitude was consistently a primed grenade of emotion that was ready to explode at any moment.

I glanced over again, now seeing that he looked to be in a conversation with Seamus and Dean. When he did look over, it was easy to see the shallow contempt of a jealous teenager in him. He simply glared, shoving a larger than normal portion of food in his mouth as he turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Sor-""Don't apologize for him!" I aggressively cut her off, a small squeak escaping her lips from her. I sighed as the hunger and the nostalgia from being at a Hogwarts feast evaporated as I looked at her. Damn... I was also enjoying this piece of steak but I set my cutlery down as I looked at her.

"Look. I don't want you to apologize for his mistakes. His apology will be the only one I will take." I gave her a soft smile as I continued. "Besides, you'll end up spoiling him too much if you keep attempting to mother him."

The jest seemed to crack a smile that turned into a restrained, yet relieved giggle as she held a hand over her mouth as if it was enough to conceal the change in behavior. It went on for a couple for moments before she was able to compose herself.

"Seriously Harry... We- No. I worry about you. I know we talked at the Burrow but It just you don't say... I mean you do but it just... I think... You just..." She stammered through, unable to get what sentence that was stuck in her thought.

"That isn't-""You just don't seem the same anymore!" Her emotions were a mixture of a hiss and concealed frustration. "Just... I feel like you are so distant with us!... Even with me!... I can understand why you need space but I feel like you clammed up even more! You say less which is even stretching the fact you rarely say anything at all and now this!"

"Sorry?... I've just-""Harry! I know that everything is on your mind but even for your standards, trying to get yourself killed isn't one of them!" She pointed at my bandages as her realization of her open anger quickly reverted to embarrassment as a couple of eyes had turned to our conversation. However, her quick glare seemed to smack any other eavesdroppers as they went back to their conversations.

"I... Well... Umm..." I had nothing to say... Well, nothing that I could say... I just sat there and stupidly open and close my mouth as I tried to think of something... Was there something I could say? Something I could do to salvage this? No, all I did was gape like a fish out of water as she seemed to frown even more than she could as she simply huffed.

"I just feel like you lost your sense of self-care... Even it was to save someone..." She barely whispered, the words of the statement making me wince at my own actions as my own words left me.

Was a simple sorry enough? No, the truth was but I couldn't tell her the truth... Not without looking like a bloody maniac. Fuck it! You know maybe I should. 'Oh hey guys, I'm actually not Harry Potter but some guy that is in Harry Potter from another universe who knows past, current and future events. How did I get here? I don't fucking know but apparently I didn't get the memo for trans-dimensional transportation of consciousness into a fictional, fucking character-…'

"Is something wrong?" A ghostly figure of Nearly Headless Nick appeared between the two of us as we both shot up in attention. Fucking hell, not only did a spectral figure snapped me out of my recurring musings of self-deprecation, but it also saved me from a conversation that I knew I had to deal with.

"No..." I looked at Hermione who was looking less pleased although she was doing a much better job at hiding it than my poor attempt, seeing Nick did not looked convinced. "Sorry... Just had a sour taste in my mouth..."

Nick seemed to scoff at the answer. "You are lucky to even have a feast tonight considering what happened with Peeves and the house elves..."

**Cling! Clang!** The dropping of a cup and cutlery alike as Hermione looked at Nick as if he had committed a murder. Ah... This is the elves' rights phase... I don't know whether it was a blessing as it turned the awkward conversation about my stupidity into more of an interrogation focused towards Nick about Hogwarts, house elves and equal rights.

This momentary pause had given me time to think about Hermione's thoughts... No, they weren't thoughts of what I had to go through... No, they were just selfish needs of a teenage girl looking out for her friend. I knew she had a motherly personality, always wanting to ensure that her friends were in good health, whether it be physically or mentally. Her needs for her friends are fair and have good intentions, yet it is almost strangulating how far she would go...

That doesn't mean she's right! Hell, I knew she was not right most of the time. Good intentions don't always follow the best of intentions. Or was that saying the other way around? It doesn't matter, she will understand in the long run of things...

No. I should take this as a good thing to know that I wasn't enough of 'Harry'. I had figured spending time like any typical teenager and looking like I was conversing would be enough but I guess this is what happens when you are in your 30s and you try to assume what teenagers think, feel and do... God, I think I understand what my parents went through when I was always upset at them for 'never understanding'.

... The thought made me internally shiver...

**CLUNK! **The opening and closing of an iron lock on a wooden door made my head swivel, along with the rest of the Great Hall as a figure with a long cane wobbled in. The man with disheveled blonde hair and covered in water hobbled forwards as Dumbledore stood from his chair. The hall became silent as the eyeball that sat on his patch swirled in a mad panic, looking at in every direction at a dizzying speed. Man, the amount of gashes and scars that were strewn across his face seemed almost as if they were naturally chiseled into his face…

I could see he was not trying to eye me but at the same time, I could feel his glare looking at me as he continued his walk as his hand clasped the hand of Dumbledore's with a handshake. The white of his blue eye continued to show the independency of the blue eye as his main eye starred around, much more calculated in his glances.

"It may seem that I can finally introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher!" Dumbledore announced brightly, with the same soft smile as he helped the man into his seat. "Professor Moody!"

A round of applause… was more like a short round of clapping from Dumbledore and Hagrid as everyone was more stunned at who had just entered the school. The bizarre look of his eye plus the fact that he seemingly glaring at everyone in the room kept the hall dismally silent as their applauding ended quite quickly. Dumbledore seemed to catch on to how everyone was looking as Moody hobbled his way to his seat as he quickly cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Now that we are fed and watered! Let me begin by stating a few notices! First, I should tell you that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has brought an extended list of all objects forbidden in the castle this year. Please ensure yourself to know what items are banned and one could view it, if necessary, at Mr. Filch's office."

Dumbledore smiled, briefly turning back to Moody who was now seated and digging into a plate of food left for him. "As you can see, Professor Moody has graced our school and will be our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher."

A wave of mutterings quickly began as people talked to neighbors as Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence. "Lastly, it is my deepest regret that this year's Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

**BANG!** "You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said loudly, his hands hitting the table as all tables seemed to erupt from the news, more seen in the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the interruption as he let the talks go briefly before clapping his hands again once more as attention slowly settled.

"Although I do know quite a good joke, I am however not joking Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore replied as he gave a soft chuckle. McGonagall seemed to have a stare to rein Dumbledore from veering off as he rubbed his beard.

"In this case, this school has the great **honor** of hosting the famous Triwizard Tournament!" He presented loudly, his arms reaching for the sky as the buzz of whispers began again.

"Yes! The Triwizard Tournament, first established seven hundred years ago, was a friendly competition made between the three largest schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A Champion is selected to represent each of the three schools and they compete in three magical tasks. Each school **would** have hosted the tournament every five years as these tournaments saw an increase in relationship building between schools of different nationalities. Unfortunately, these past 25 years have not seen such a tournament due to the high death toll which led to its discontinuation."

I could feel a poke in my shoulder as I turned to see Hermione's face alarmed with shock as she whispered "There's a death toll?" Yet, the buzz was a mixture of excitement and grandeur as I could see the faces of students who were dreaming of the personal glory the tournament could bring.

Another clap brought my attention back to Dumbledore; His arms raised as people quieted down once more.

"The Headmasters of each school, with the inclusion of the Ministry's department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports believe that this year is ripe for another attempt. We have overseen and worked hard over the summer that each task within the tournament would maintain its high standards of wizardry while ensuring no champion will find themselves in mortal danger."

Dumbledore paused, letting the words sink in as he stood on his pedestal, his arms falling as he placed them behind his back.

"Thus, this home will become the home for the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students when they arrive in October. I must emphasize that you represent this school and that your attitudes will reflect as such. They will greet us with open arms and we, as such, will do the same in every courtesy to our foreign guests. As to be chosen, I have found an impartial judge that will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and the personal prize of a thousand Galleons!."

I could hear everyone erupt in excitement as people began to look at one another. Eyes fogged by the glory and on the prize as they whispered between each other.

"I'm definitely going for it!" Fred said, looking at his brother.

"Same here! Count me in!" George added.

"I can definitely do this" said another voice.

"A thousand Galleons?!" one said.

Each house exploded in conversations as they looked between neighbors to Dumbledore like a mad craze. I simply held a forced smile which was ignored as people were more concerned about personal gains as Dumbledore waved the crowd down once more.

"I can sense both the eagerness and enthusiasm that most of you are wanting to bring. However, I must inform that the Heads of the participating school, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed that there will be an age restriction-."

A roar of protests as Dumbledore simply raised his voice as defections of anger and frustration heckled the speech.

"An age restriction of seventeen years or older will be allowed to place their names forward in consideration. This was a measure to ensure that the tasks, however made to ensure safety, are still highly dangerous and not for the faint of heart that we find that sixth year or lower students will be unable to handle. I have personally been making precautions that the impartial judge cannot be hoodwinked by any student into becoming the Hogwarts Champion. Now! It is important we now all rest to be ready for lessons ahead of us! Chop! Chop!"

Clapping his hands together, the speech ended as the buzzing whispered became a rage of conversations as scraping and banging of all students moving began to make their way to their respective dorms. I kept myself sitting, watching as students from around me passed me as they were too engaged in their own conversations as my state was long forgotten from the more exciting news. It seemed that Hermione was keeping herself behind as Fred and George turned to each other.

"That's just unfair!" George bemoaned as he was simply staring at Dumbledore who was engaged in a conversation with Moody. "We turn seventeen in April and we aren't even allowed a shot at it?!"

Fred seemed to have his arms folded as he looked to his brother. "They ain't stopping me from entering." Their tangent became a debate of different ways on how Dumbledore could stop them, racking ideas off each other as I gave a soft smirk.

"I think that you'll need to find who this judge is before starting any ideas." I said as the two brothers turned towards me. Hermione seem to perk up, leaning in from my statement.

"Dumbledore said people die! Aren't you two afraid of that?" Hermione asked in a worried tone as the two brothers shrugged in response.

"Yeah, probably is. But where's the fun if you just play it safe. Gotta have some risk in your life!" Fred said, as he looked around as if he was looking for someone as his eyes then stopped on me.

"By the way… Sorry about Ron." Fred stated which I cocked an eyebrow as I sat back.

"Look, I get-""No. We know our brother is being a git just because you are you." George interrupted before I could even mark a response.

"Besides, it's pretty much commonplace that trouble finds you wherever you go." Fred continued as George nodded along.

"I mean, if you didn't get in some trouble after we were split… That'll be the day that I worry the most." George concluded as the two boys got up from their seats. Quickly stating their goodbyes, the boys left as they turned back to their conversation about wondering which judge they had fool.

"They do have a point." Hermione piped up, watching the two brothers leave as I turned to her with an incredulous look.

"Look! I really tried to stay out of trouble! I think trouble just has it out for me!" I said exasperatedly as Hermione gave a stifled laugh.

"By the way, you probably should get going. I'm on strict orders by Pomfrey that I can't leave or 'else'" I air-quoted. Hermione looked around as she was one the last few students still trickling out, minus the teachers who seemed to be mingling with each other.

There was a comfortable silence that sat between us as I looked around the room. The hall had become quieter and quieter as I saw that Hermione was playing with her hands, just waiting for me as I just gave her an inquisitive look. She wanted to say something, her mouth opening for a brief moment before she held back the words. Her restraint was remarkable, holding to herself as she simply nodded and began to get out of her chair as she whispered. "I just want to help…"

"Hey Hermione…" She paused, turning around as I could see her eyes light up in anticipation.

"I need your help in solving a question that I don't know about…" It was some reference to a show that popped in my head that had me thinking while I was lying in the hospital wing.

Hermione moved back down, crouching to my level as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Harry, you know I want to help. Just ask me anything."

"I want you to promise to be honest with me. That you answer as objectively as you without being biased." I said.

"Of course!" She said immediately and without hesitation as I gave a shallow breath in. It's a question that had stuck with me ever since I remembered the quote. And it's been something that I'm afraid to know.

"Tell me… Am I a good person?" I sat back and waited. I could see Hermione taken aback by the question as she was about to answer and then… She stopped herself with that remarkable restraint. Her eyes squinted and I could see she was going deep and hard about this. So I waited until she looked back at me, my fingers lightly rapping the table.

"I… don't know." She said tentatively but mostly unsure of how to answer my question as I gave a mental sigh. That was the answer that scared me… No, it terrified me because everything I have done stemmed from this question. It was the question that I needed to answer, but had no idea on how to answer it.

I could hear footsteps approaching, turning to see a familiar nurse walking towards the two of us as she cleared her throat. Hermione immediately stood up as her attention was grabbed back to the nurse. "Ms. Pomfrey! I was just making sure Harry was ok!"

"Ms. Granger. As much as I like to thank you for watching out for Mr. Potter, I regret that I will be taking charge of him from here. I am obligated to tell you that you should get back to your dorm so you don't lose any points for your house." Ms. Pomfrey said as Hermione took that as the cue to leave.

"Get better Harry. Good Night!" She said, leaving me in the waiting eyes of Pomfrey as I was slowly escorted back, in a wheelchair, to the hospital wing. Into bed I went, tucked under sheets and warming pans that were placed between the sheets that radiated comfortable warmth as I was left to my own thoughts.

_What are you really doing?_

_What are you trying to prove?_

_Who am I?_

_Are you a good person?_

Set on repeat, these same questions kept coming up again and again as I looked to the ceiling. I practiced, yet I got my ass handed and was almost killed as a result. This feeling of being an imposter loomed over me like a cartoon raincloud that followed me everywhere. I was over-exerting myself, pulling stupid stunts and trying to act in ways that suited my needs just because I wanted myself to answer;

"Am I a good person?"

**A/N: Clarification on why I chose the title; simply put, I like how it rolls off my tongue as a title. As for the summary signifying precognition, I mean precognition is clairvoyance technically? (going off Merriam Webster here) but I'm here attempting to self-improve my own writing skills and to write an interesting, unique take while staying faithful (character-wise) to those of the Harry Potter Verse. **

**If anything, my grammar still sucks even after I re-read and edit this fifteen times. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clairvoyance**

**Chapter 3: The Start of…**

_-Dumbledore_

**October 31****st****, 1994 – Morning **

His eyes squinted, his lips drawn into a frown and a hand subconsciously rubbed his beard as he finished the last words of a report given him by his source. The pages of parchment were long, extensive and detailed down to the smallest of observations as he placed the last page down on his desk. He gave a long sigh, pushing up his frames to rub at his tired eyes.

For all the many things Albus had done to the many things he had seen, reality always found a way to give him something that could surprise him. Ever since he had placed Harry with the Dursleys as it was Lily's wish, he had made sure to keep a stringent eye on young Harry. He had thought over and over whether this was the best decision he had made, to give them to family that had clear ill-will yet still took him. Even before Lily's death, he had repeatedly asked her to ensure that the Dursleys was a home that Harry could call home…

Yet, she insisted. Again and again, she would defend her sister even though it was clear that the division between them was there. Maybe she was naïve to believe in her sister… Maybe she was a fool to believe that her muggle-born sister would not hold resentment as she would not if she had to take care of her sister's child.

"Then again…" Dumbledore said, looking to Fawkes who simply tilted his head. "Who is the bigger fool? The fool or the person who follows the fool?"

Fawkes simply squawked, moving his head into Dumbledore's hand as Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle as he let himself pet the phoenix. It was a nice deviation, yet it couldn't stop his mind as he looked back at the report that had been left at the table. His contact had told him about Harry's 'change in behavior'.

He thought it was to be good news when he first started to read the report. It had seemed as if Harry had sprouted a new sense of responsibility which was what Dumbledore had always hoped for. It was something that Dumbledore should be happy. Yet, the more he read, the more worried he became and the more questions that hung in the air.

"My. My. The great Albus Dumbledore sulking?! What have I missed?" A man from a portrait leaning over had stood up. He had graying, black hair and dark, piercing eyes. He wore green and silver robes, representing his house as his black turban comfortably on his head. His hands drew to his pointed beard as his frail, old hands rubbed in contemplation.

"Phineas… Impeccable timing." A sarcastic remark for a snide comment as Phineas balked at the drawled tone of Dumbledore as he clapped his hands together.

"My. My. Sarcasm has never suited a man like you." Phineas replied as Dumbledore sighed at the comment. A typical Dumbledore would be able to fire back a fitting remark but past events have made it more stressful for the Headmaster as he simply walked over to his personal pensieve. He drew out his wand, a 15" made from Elder wood and a Thestral tail hair core, pointing it at his temple as his eyes became a dull white. The wand drew a long, silver string as it waved in the air before it was casted into the clear pool, Dumbledore giving a long exhale of relief.

"Okay. I know you and I disagree on many things but this is out of character even for you." Phineas piped up, sitting back to his normal position as Dumbledore continued to look down at the pensieve, watching a memory of his youth swirl to the surface.

"I think Young Harry is troubled…" Dumbledore paused, looking up as Phineas cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, considering he had a near-death experience, one could come to that simple conclusion quite easily." Phineas snidely commented as Dumbledore looked up, looking back at the report.

"That's not what had happened-." "Don't tell me you actually believe their poppycock." Phineas intervened as Dumbledore gave a hard glance back as he stood up, his hands still on pensieve.

"No… Just Harry's." Dumbledore paused. "No matter, that's not what I am talking about. I have a report that Ms. Figg's observations are quite accurate about Harry's exponential growth in his 'studying'."

"What seems to be wrong with that? You were first elated when you heard about Harry taking time to learn magic on his own. That seems to lift some of the weight off you while also making sure the young boy progresses to be more independent…" Phineas stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I mean to say." Dumbledore answered as Phineas clicked his tongue, folding his arms as he leaned forward in his picture frame.

"What do you mean?! I can't even understand your position. You want him to be independent yet you want him to depend on your advice and experience. You want him to be able to control his own life but leave him in the dark because-."

"It is for his own safety, Phineas! For his own safety! He already has enough on his plate as it is and last thing I would do is dump him with further responsibilities."

"So you want to manipulate him? Congratulations, I figured you knew that by how you kept him on quite a tight leash, especially with certain information…" That line broke the calmness that held Dumbledore together as he slammed his hands onto the pensieve as the water rippled from the sudden movement.

"He **DESERVES** a peaceful life! He **SHOULD** be able to grow up as any normal youth! He is **JUST** a boy Phineas!" He shouted angrily. His anger threw the Headmaster in the Portrait a startle.

"Every year, something happens and he drifts further and further from the road of normalcy. Is that too much to ask? I am his guardian trusted by both James and Lily and I will move hell and high-water to ensure that their boy gets a decent life! Do you know how many favors and past debts I had collected to ensure that the boy would grow up and be treated decently? That he would be able to have some semblance of a childhood. I ensured that and the fact that I have to make sure Harry is ready for what is coming and somehow I am being accused of manipulation! Merlin's Beard!"

His rant abated as Dumbledore's breath grew heavy as he gave a moan of frustration. He moved back to his desk, compiling the report back to its original stack as Phineas grew unusually quiet. Dumbledore sat back once again as he simply looked over to see Phineas, hand on his chin and deep in thought. He was taken aback from Dumbledore's sudden outburst as he was known to be quite stoic and calm, even under heavy stress and frustration.

"Yet, Harry is no ordinary boy." Dumbledore began to open his mouth to retort but Phineas waved a sharp cut with his hand. "No! You have ranted so it is my turn to reply in turn."

"Forgoing the fact you left the boy in a home that hates him for who he is… Yes, I understand the bond of blood that ensures you-know-who cannot reach the young boy … And forgoing the fact you have willingly withheld important information from him… Isn't it just time to let the boy in? I never have nor will understood your… fascination to know about the student mind but Merlin's beard, you are so far off base with Harry Potter!"

There was a pause, Phineas looked deep in thought as he drew into himself to finish the thought he had been collecting. "Normal life Dumbledore? This is **THE** Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the boy who stopped you-know-who! Normal is no longer a possibility for him. I'm sorry but what you are alluding to is simple manipulation of the boy. You want to garner him the way you want him to. Not as an equal but as a tool. Spin it all you want, it doesn't change that it makes you a hypocrite."

Dumbledore was silent, listening to the response as he closed his eyes as he took the information in. His mind racked the information as Phineas gave a soft clearing in his throat. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

Dumbledore's fingers folded together as he finally organized the thoughts in his mind. Was he manipulating young Harry? No, of course not! He was trying to ensure and readying him for a future that will bring strife, agony and pain. His own experiences, what he had seen and what he had done… He knew the costs of what Harry was trying to do and reality has a funny way of showing the opposite of what you want.

He wasn't worried by the fact that Harry had taken new responsibilities but the fact that the path Harry was taken was eerily similar to his younger self path with Grindlewald. He was slowly driving himself down a slippery slope where only self-isolation, depression and ultimately his own self-destruction will come. This was the same path that lost Dumbledore his beloved sister, the obsessive path to ensure the 'greater good'. The 'greater good' isn't a simple item that is finished once it has been made; it is molded throughout time like a gemstone being constantly polished.

***Knock***

***Knock***

Two simple hard knocks at his door pulled Dumbledore from his thoughts as he quickly did a double-take on his appearance. Riding the emotional tug-of-war, he hid behind his stoic façade as he let a short but loud "Enter!" as the door slowly swung open. The taps of hard footsteps graced the office as Professor McGonagall bristled with an angry huff as she walked up towards the desk.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Moody is getting quite out of hand." She exclaimed, putting her hands on the table as Dumbledore quickly slipped the report underneath a book as if he was simply putting notes away.

"Professor Moody is eccentric and harsh, yet he has his reasons and methods of teaching Professor McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore diplomatically stated as McGonagall flourished a hand in the air.

"Yes, I fully would agree but the man transfigured Malfoy into a ferret! A ferret of all things and why? 'Teaching.' he said!" Dumbledore had to pull back a small smirk, reminding him of a time to where he did something similar, a simple prank of turning a fellow classmate of his into a toad to stop him from stealing his hidden stash of candies. However, laughing at this moment would seem quite inappropriate as he covered his mouth.

"I was considering him to be a decent fellow as he had all the teaching criteria and forms ready. Then I find out that he was teaching the unforgivable curses! Showing Longbottom the cruelty of the Cruciatus and subjecting kids through the Imperius! I figured he was at least a man of some principle, not some loose cannon!" McGonagall continued her angry tirade.

"Ah. Those teaching sheets would be from me." Dumbledore interrupted, seeing McGonagall's mouth agape as he waved a hand. "Part of the deal I made with Alastor was I would write his curriculum for him. 'Anything I would teach would be vetoed immediately' was his reason so I gave him a simple out. I even sweetened the deal by having Professor Lupin write to him indicating what they had been studying and what the students need to further learn as well."

Dumbledore fished into one of his drawers, grabbing a candy as he popped it into his mouth. The taste of Sherbet lemon was a distinct and pleasant taste as McGonagall was seemingly out of words from the current revelation. Breaking down the hard candy in his mouth, he gave a moment to enjoy the taste before he continued his point.

"Come, come Minerva. Alastor is not a man that fits practicality. Teaching the Unforgivables is something the children will need to learn and I rather have an ex-Auror teaching it. He's a rare commodity for the children to learn from and he most certainly didn't come out of retirement just because he felt like it."

"I completely understand Albus, but that shouldn't exclude the fact that his actions paint a terrible picture of the school and your image as Headmaster! Especially since he is only staying for the year. Imagine what the lasting damage would be?"

"This is why I will be following up with him as per your observations, Minerva." Dumbledore finished as McGonagall relaxed as she straightened back up to her signature dignified posture. She wasn't fully convinced but she trusted Dumbledore implicitly so she simply gave a small nod as Dumbledore mirrored the same.

"Anyways, I was coming up to you about Harry's schedule. Apparently he wants to do a few changes to his current schedule…"

"Really, what kind of changes is Young Harry asking?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes slotting back to the hidden report on his desk as McGonagall began to explain the situation. It would seem as if his plate was beginning to fill up faster than he had imagined…

.

.

.

.

.

_-Barty Crouch Jr._

_Fuck this eye! Fuck this peg-leg! Fuck drinking this damn potion every twelve hours! I don't know why Moody has to taste like rotten pork and eggs mixed together! I swear if this destroys my taste buds by the end of this charade, I will gut Wormtail!_ Barty Jr thought to himself as he took a bottle from his hidden stash of firewhiskey before taking a large gulp from the bottle itself.

_Who would have thought Wormtail's plan was actually well-designed considering we were almost caught before it even started._ He was not in the mood to get caught again. Especially after their whole debacle capturing Moody, which almost had both Wormtail and himself disarmed, yet they were not because Moody let his guard down after seeing Wormtail's face. Apparently, the mannerisms of a paranoid asshole weren't hard to replicate as it seemed to easily convince Arthur Weasley that it turned a conversation about an intrusion to rubber ducks.

That didn't mean Barty Jr. was not able to go above and beyond to learn all the little mannerisms of Moody, even if it was Wormtail's suggestion. Considering his valuable asset of being within Hogwarts and keeping an eye on Dumbledore for his lord, it was imperative that every attitude and action he did was how Moody would act and be.

It was an added bonus that Moody had apparently been given quite favorable terms; It was quite a long leash that Dumbledore had given Moody. Such things included having his own isolated office, terms on what curriculum he wanted to teach specifically and even having school sheets done up for him so he could simply take them and teach without having to create any of his own.

It had seemed as if Barty was playing Dumbledore and all the fellow professors to quite a tune although that didn't mean that being Moody was physically and mentally exhausting. His altercation with McGonagall and Professor Snape about the dimwit Malfoy heir who thought it was intelligent to curse someone in the bloody open showed him his ruse was working naturally well. Even his talk with Dumbledore, it seemed as if he was having the Headmaster play into his hands as he simply took the slap on the wrist.

And as much as he hated the eye, it was also proving to be very useful in ensuring he stayed on top of any information that should be noted by his lord. Even if the catch was constantly seeing double and dealing with massive migraines even after getting used to the eye; the first two weeks of wearing the eye were the worst weeks of it all.

For all his successes with infiltrating the school, his primary goal was… a lot more difficult than he had initially realized. He had figured within the first month and a half that he would mostly be able to read the boy and his mannerisms, seeing that this class was his strongest class.

The boy was a lot more studious than he had imagined. It was possible that after the whole Gibbons debacle that almost destroyed Barty Jr's chance of freedom that he had taken a new light in studying. Yet, something about the boy had given Barty Jr pause as he downed the rest of the firewhiskey bottle before throwing it into some obscure box that was already filled with empty, glass bottles. There was something about the boy that he couldn't put his finger on.

He had been reading up on the Potter Boy, ensuring himself on everything he needed to know so that he could play him like he had been playing the rest. Yet, the boy had this look of caution and awareness anytime Barty had attempted to get closer to the boy. Sure, he was polite and stoic but it was almost as if the boy knew…

_Impossible._ He thought as Barty Jr waved the thought away as he began to reassemble his disguise back together again as he pulled another polyjuice potion before dumping the horrendous contents into his flask. For now, he will focus on his efforts to continuing to integrate himself into the school as the plan's next step needed him to be within close proximity with Dumbledore's 'judge'.

_-Narrated_

The Great Hall was a lit with the constant buzz of rumors, talks and conversation as excitement had been brewing for the past week. Today was the day that both foreign schools of Drumstrang and Beauxbatons arrive as classes were being cut shorter than normal to allow time for the students to prepare themselves for the upcoming guests. The morning began with an excitement of chatter as students from all houses began to pour in for their breakfast meal.

The hall had been overhauled to accompany for their new arrivals, sporting out large banners of each of the houses with the Hogwarts coat of arms sitting in the middle and behind the teacher's table as breakfast was served. Ron and Hermione had entered together, finding the Gryffindor table stacked as they saw Fred, George and Harry talking in a corner together as Ron seemed to puff his chest up.

"What is he doing talking to my brothers?" Ron grumpily asked as a frown formed on his face. Hermione had to hold herself from rolling her eyes. Ron was in this phase which she liked to call the 'echo-chamber mode'.

"Not everything he does is out to spite you, Ron." Hermione reminded again as Ron seem to give a grump harrumph as he continued to eye Harry up.

"Yeah, we will see about that…" Ron muttered to himself, although it was neither subtle nor quiet as he quickly walked towards before Hermione could interject any sort of wisdom into Ron's head. Hermione quickly followed, seeing the three of them deep in discussion until Fred seemed to notice the loud marching of Ron as he turned around.

"Speaking of the devil, look who showed up?" Fred announced as George and Harry perked up to see what Fred was talking about. Harry seemed to get up as Fred immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back down. "Ah-Ah-Ah. It would be rude if you didn't say hi to our adoring little brother."

"Unannounced and glowering! The typical Ronald way!" George tagged on as both the brothers gave a cackle of laughter although Harry gave a small, yet stoic smile.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, unperturbed by his brother's heckles as he sat down next to Fred.

"I didn't know you became our mother?" Fred answered as George gave a soft elbow as he put his hands up like a kid wanting a new toy.

"Mom! Don't punish us for socializing! Whatever will we do?!" George sobbed dramatically as both brothers gave into their antics and drew into a fit of giggles. Ron frowned further, his face turning sour.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Ron asked again as Fred rolled his eyes as he gave an exaggerated sigh.

"My dear Ronnikins. Could it be possible that we, your adoring brothers, simply do not want you to know?" Fred asked.

"So why can't I know and Harry can?" The quip seemed to drew a drawn breathe from George as he clicked his tongue.

"My. My. What horrible manners!" George said, looking at his brother as Fred drew his wand. The wand tapped on Ron's shoulder as a pink beam shot out and hit Ron in the head as he seemed to give a sudden jerk and immediately relaxed as Fred swooped across to pick him up.

"What did you do to him?!" Harry asked, shocked from the current turn of events as Fred gave a wave. Hermione seemed unperturbed as she simply watched the two brothers explain themselves to Harry.

"A simple relaxation charm; something we learned testing out a candy that would make people relax to help focus on exams. Would have made a killing if it wasn't for the fact it relaxed the entire body." Fred said with a grunt as he brought his brother out of his seat.

"Besides, he was becoming unbearably annoying so we decided to hold an 'intervention' so that he would be a bit more… amicable." George said as both brothers got up. He also gave a soft nod towards Hermione, who had stayed quiet as the brothers dragged Ron out of the Great Hall. There was a moment of peace as Harry wrapped his hands together as he looked at Hermione.

"So, um… For the record… I didn't want that to happen." Harry finally interjected as Hermione gave a slow gaze over as Harry threw his hands up. "I swear I was-…"

Hermione gave a dismissive wave, a wince flashed on Harry's face as she leaned in to whisper; "I asked them to help me with him…"

She had to withhold her giggling at the jaw dropping from the stoic Harry as he attempted to make words but all that came out was exasperation and silent mouthing. She reached out as she neatly placed a couple of pancakes in front of her as she simply gave a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you… you would be taking his side." Harry slowly stated as Hermione drove her knife, cutting her pancakes into chunks as she gave a sigh.

"I first thought your running around was due to your change in schedule and a clarity towards hard work. It was only after I realized you were doing your classic of 'taking everyone's responsibility as your own'." Hermione stated simply as she waved her fork at Harry to dissuade any interruption.

"Don't tell me that you 'helping' Ron wasn't just out of the goodness of your heart considering Ron has gotten even more lazier to a point that I myself can't believe." She added as Harry gave a moment to think.

"I figured… that it would bridge some gaps." He said as Hermione simply shook her head.

"Would have worked if it wasn't for the fact Ron wasn't so bloody stubborn. Somehow, you made him even more jealous-… No, that was not your fault." Hermione quickly interjected as Harry pinched his nose as he gloomily looked down.

"I just don't understand him. I tried to be diplomatic and what not. Even still, he won't take it." Harry vented as Hermione scooted closer, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"It's why you should sometimes ask for help…" Hermione added softly as Harry turned to face her, giving her a small smile.

"Well… Thank you for your help." Harry said as Hermione ate her pancakes as she swallowed before instantly answering.

"Don't thank me. Thank Fred and George." Hermione replied as she finished her meal before setting the utensils down.

"Soo… What were you talking about?" Hermione asked as Harry gave a soft laugh as he filled his goblet with a round of orange juice after filling up Hermione's.

"Mostly about the tournament… I was asking them for advice about Ron but now I see why they waved me off saying 'We got it handled'." Harry air-quoted the last part as he took a sip from his goblet.

"I assume they are trying to figure out who the impartial judge will be." Hermione mused as Harry gave a nod of affirmation.

"McGonagall has been strictly silent about it to the point that she had been issuing warnings of monthly detentions if students continued asking her." Harry added as Hermione looked around. Although they were sitting together, she had wanted to make sure no one was within range to listen to any of her whispers as she leaned in.

"Any news on Sirius? You haven't really talked much about him…" She whispered as Harry also glanced around the table. He slowly pulled a dirty-looking letter stained by some liquid as he pulled out the parchment and gave it to her. It was an act that had taken Hermione by surprise as she pulled the parchment up to read.

_**Harry,**_

_** I'm back in the country. Before you write every objection back, I am very well-hidden. It is good to see you diving into your school work although make sure to take some time for yourself. I know you are desperate for advice but I don't have any. I know you will figure it out. Make sure not to use Hedwig anymore. Use different owls and keep me posted. **_

_**Sirius**_

Hermione's eyes widen as she finished reading the message as she looked at Harry. "When did this come in?"

"Hedwig came fast and quick before all the other post owls. Looked dead tired so she flew to the Owlery as soon as I was able to get a hold of the letter." Harry stated as Hermione looked back down at the letter.

"I guess if he is back, Hedwig would stand out too much…" Hermione muttered to herself as she passed back the letter to which Harry had pulled out his new schedule, laying it out in front as the swap was made.

"Ah! So how are you doing in your new classes?!" Hermione asked excitedly, seeing that Harry had swapped out of Divination for a break (to which Hermione was weirdly ecstatic about), swapped Astronomy for Muggle Studies and had taken Ancient Runes (which Hermione was more than happy to catch Harry up on) as his replacement elective over Divination.

"They're… a change of pace to say at the least. Although, I am starting to question my sanity in changing to Muggle Studies…" Harry trailed off.

"Hey! It's interesting seeing the other perspective isn't it?" Hermione said, although she had dropped the course, it didn't mean she had not taken the time to still read up here and there.

"I guess so..." Hermione gave a questioning look as Harry relented on holding back. "I mean, it sounds too traditional to the point that it sounds backwards the way wizards see Muggles."

"That sounds a bit harsh don't you think?" Hermione interjected as they both began to make their way to their first class together.

"Not really when you think it out loud. They see every 'Muggle' invention as some form of hilarity, like anything Muggle-made has this inferior status to which magic is superior in every way. They literally see Muggles as a specimen that needs to be examined, not understood." Harry answered back immediately as Hermione paused herself to think for a moment.

"Indeed I can see that point. Yet, that doesn't disregard that the course is made to open up towards a society to which they have self-isolated from." Hermione answered slowly although Harry continued to jump on the point. With the changing of classes and to Hermione's surprise, Harry's renewed efforts in schoolwork; it had become more and more commonplace for them to debate on such topics.

It was quite invigorating to finally have someone who understood the meaning of hard work. She was so enthralled with Harry's new style that she didn't even mind when Harry had pointed out, in a friendly debate, some of the fallacies about her S.P.E.W campaign. It had given her more ideas and although she still didn't understand why Harry wasn't fully aboard; she knew she would change his mind over time.

Overall, classes held a pleasant and excited buzz of the newcomers that would be arriving today. That pleasant buzz of anticipation grew and grew like a monumental tide as even Hermione had become swept, albeit slightly, with eagerness about the visitors. Many speculated what their counterparts would look like, how they would be and if they would be able to talk to them.

As the final bell rung, the three of them had been split away into their own schedules as Harry had taken the last block off while she was taking Arithmancy and Ron was finishing Divination. With Harry nowhere to be seen, she had simply waited for Ron so both of them could hurry back to the Tower together to deposit their bags and quickly ready themselves for tonight's dinner. Her foot tapped impatiently as Ron was one of the last few to leave Trelawney's class as she waved him over. He gave a nod of recognition, a solemn look on his face as he approached where Hermione had been waiting patiently.

"So… uh… I'm really-… Sorry."

"About?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow as Ron merely shuffled on the spot as he looked down.

"I'm really sorry I was being a complete ass to you." He said deflating as each word came out of his mouth as Hermione couldn't help but smirk internally. However, she wasn't down with him as she simply folded her arms.

"And…" This is where she saw Ron gave a brief scowl, only to relent as he gave a heavy sigh.

"And I should apologize to Harry for being a complete ass too." He stated as Hermione gave a nod in agreement.

"Good! Then let's go before we are late!" She said as both ran back to their dorm to drop their stuff off before heading to the entrance hall. The meeting place to watch the two schools enter was more like an organized, chaotic crowd to which Heads of Houses organized locations for their own students. As such, nearly everyone was currently waiting outside in front of the castle to which students began to whisper as six o'clock came.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Narrated_

Fleur Delacour was… tentative of her temporary, new home that was Hogwarts. Madame Maxime was quite insistent on the grandeur of the famed Castle, yet Fleur felt it was bland at best. Well… The scale and serenity of the castle was the only real, positive feature that she believed that Hogwarts have. Everything else was… not like home.

Where she could enjoy the cool breeze of the fall as Beauxbatons sat near the Mediterranean Sea, the harsh coldness of the frigid weather here was unrelenting. In fact, none of her fellow students, including herself, had any idea of how cold it was going to be and thusly had packed somewhat light on the heavier jackets. It was something she thought as a sick joke when the Hogwarts Headmaster had brought up their stay as 'comfortable and enjoyable'. That would be something that needed to be brought up to Madame Maxime…

At least the food was palatable-… Some of the food was palatable-… The food that were attempted to be from her homeland was palatable. It seemed that the Hogwarts Elves had down extensive research for the foreign students as she was able to see many of her homeland dishes present on the tables. She even spotted some dishes that were seemingly for the students of Drumstrang as many of their students had been digging into their respective dishes.

Then again, she was not here for the sights of England as her homeland was much more beautiful and scenic compared to the dreary impression she had so far. She was here for the glory, the honor and the prestige that came with the Triwizard Tournament. It was something she was striven for, her own personal recognition that wasn't based upon her…

_No. I should be enjoying myself._ She thought as she realized someone was poking her arm. She turned, finding her sister with an empty bowl in front of her. Even though the temperature in the hall was quite warm, it had seemed that her sister was still wearing her outside jacket as she leaned in to whisper.

"What's the matter?" She spoke in French, furrowing her brows in concern.

Her sister merely pointed over to another table and said; "Do you mind looking for the Bouillabaisse? I would but I'm-…"

"Not to worry. I'll get it for you." She said immediately as she stood up from her seat. Immediately, she could see the roving eyes of the boys move with her movement as she gave an internal smirk. Her heritage gave her an inert beauty that no one could easily match and she knew it. She always had fun using her heritage to her own amusement, allowing herself to let loose a little bit as she saw a few of the boys fall off their seats. Of course, this was made with the scorn from some of the girls who were giving her quite nasty looks but she did not care.

"Look, Hermione! I'm just waiting for a decent time to talk to him-…" A hushed, male voice said.

"Ron, you promised!" A female voice interjected as Fleur strolled up.

"Dinner isn't a good time. Harry is still-…"

"Ron…" The female said with exasperation. "He is just reading…"

It seemed she was coming into a conversation as she took note of the redhead that looked like he had too much food on his plate and the girl who had no sense of fashion, especially with her hair. No matter, her sister wanted the bouillabaisse and the last thing she cared for was trite, boring talk from little boys and girls.

.

.

.

"Pardon. Avez-vous la bouillabaisse?" She spoke as Ron and Hermione heard a voice interject into their conversation as both turned to see the girl with large, deep blue eyes look at them with a hand on her hip. Her silvery-blonde hair was perfectly soft as her teeth were perfect and white as she gave a smile. Hermione immediately gave a soft frown, recognizing her as the heckler who laughed during Dumbledore's speech while Ron turned to a new color of purple as if he had lost all functions to breathe.

"Sorry. Could you say that again?" The girl blinked for a moment, then realized what was going on as she gave a small sigh before softly clearing her throat.

"Pardon me. I was… Umm... asking if you 'ad ze bouillabaisse." Though her voice was serene and silky as she spoke, it did not make up for the patchy English she had attempted. Hermione simply pointed to a young boy who was in the midst of reading.

"Oh.. He has… Umm… Il ayez leur plat." Hermione said, attempting her studied French as the girl had to blink once more until she realized Hermione was trying to speak in her language as she gave a small nod. Without another word, she simply turned and walked away as Hermione gave a soft 'huff' to herself.

"Jeez. I thought they at least have some manners." She muttered to himself as Ron simply goggled after her as he gave a contented sigh.

"She's absolutely beautiful. She must be a veela." He breathlessly said as Hermione rolled her eyes before giving him a hard pinch on the arm as that snapped him out of his temporary speechlessness.

"**OW"** Ron jumped, rubbing the pain off his forearm as he looked at his offender. "What was that for?"

"Really?" Hermione gave a raised brow as the conversation went back to the initial one before its interruption as Hermione stubbornly continued her campaign to get Ron to talk to Harry.

.

.

.

_The things I do for my little sister. I think I spoil her too much._ Fleur sighed to herself as she looked back to see the redhead still trying to get another glance at her. Smirking to herself, she gave a bit of sashay as the redhead boy almost looked like he was going to faint as she laughed to herself.

_Boys are so easy to manipulate._ She said, seeing what she called "Bushy eyebrows" gave a hard smack on the boy's head. She frowned to herself, seeing how the girl was looking at her earlier and how she even spoke. Fleur had to give her some small consolidation for trying to speak her language, even though she messed up the wording.

She realized she was trying to say "He has the dish" as she pointed to the boy who was reading but she was slightly annoyed that she didn't just speak in her own tongue. Fleur thought she was being demeaning at first, trying to speak her language as if her attempt at English wasn't good enough.

_I guess she was trying to be accommodating._ Fleur thought to herself as she walked towards the boy. The boy didn't seem to notice nor seem to give her a care; strange as she knew that she had most of the hall's attention which was the first flag that made her tilt her head.

"Excuse me, are you done with that?" Fleur spoke, only to realize she was speaking in French again as she cursed herself internally. Here she had to go again, having to try to speak in-…

"I'm done with it. You can take it." The boy spoke back as Fleur blinked a couple times. Sure, the French was a bit off and some of the accents were incorrect but it was quite good as the boy didn't look up but instead flipped a page as Fleur looked around. She had just realized that this young boy was sitting all by himself…

_Strange… Everyone else is together and yet…_ She thought to herself. Her hands reached for the dish, but a part of her was curious of this boy so she sat down as her presence was finally acknowledged as the boy looked up for the first time.

"You speak French?" She asked as the boy gave a soft chuckle.

"Enough to hold a basic conversation." The boy replied as Fleur gave a smile.

"I must say I'm pleasantly surprised you are able to speak French… For an Englishman." She couldn't help but giggle as the boy attempted to keep up only to see that he was obviously lost.

"Sorry." The boy said in English as he threw his hands up in mock defeat. "All I got was English and able to speak French…."

"My apologies. Your French iz not zat bad." She spoke again as the boy merely gave a shrug.

"None taken. Your English is quite good." She nodded in agreement; at least someone sees that her English was good as she thought.

"Fleur Delacour, a pleasure to meet you…" She stuck a hand out. The boy carefully took his hand, shaking hers firmly and softly.

"Harry Potter, likewise."

"Might I ask zat book you are reading?"

"It's a muggle book called Hellboy."

"Really? What's zat about?" Fleur smirked, this time increasing her aura a bit more just to test this young boy. Leaning in a bit closer, she tussled some of her over her shoulder, trying to play the 'cute girl' as she gave a sultry smile. Maybe, the boy is an airhead who couldn't see what true beauty-…

"Eh… It's a bit hard to explain but I doubt you would be interested." Harry said, waving his hand nonchalantly. Fleur sat back astonished as this Harry look unfazed by her actions as he gave her a small smile.

"Anyways, as much as I enjoy your company; I believe your friend is waiting on you." Harry pointed, making Fleur turn around to see her sister watching the conversation as she held her polite smile although she was internally kicking herself.

"Ah. I should be going zen." She gave a soft nod as Harry simply nodded quietly in acknowledgement as Fleur quickly took the dish and briskly walked back. Contempt with herself, she ignored all attentions to her especially how many were now looking at Harry with a venomous glare as she sat back down next to sister as she placed the dish in front of her.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Her sister spoke as Fleur looked back, seeing Harry had reopened his book and went back to reading.

"Someone interesting." Fleur said absentmindedly, as her sister shrugged as she began to spoon some of the stew onto her plate. She only noticed that it was not by choice that this Harry sat alone, yet he wore it like it was his thing. The more she thought, the more intriguing this boy become. It would seem that Fleur had something else interesting to investigate after all; her mind was now focused on thinking of the many ways to get this boy to talk to her as many began to hear the Hogwarts Headmaster speak of the entry into the Triwizard Tournament.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clairvoyance**

**Chapter 4: The Goblet of Fiyah**

_-Harry Potter_

_**BANG! **_

96…

I had an epiphany while I was practicing wordless spells the other day. Well, it wasn't about wordless spells but it was more about the whole 'Why I am here?' thing. I have a theory about how I could figure it out on my originations on how I got here.

_**BANG! **_

97…

The Veil of Death... It was a realization of a theory about my conflicting memories. What if… I used the Veil to help track my origins to why I am here? The Veil doesn't talk to a living person, so my situation allowed me to figure out a loophole... In theory… If we assume the definition is a soul of a person, what am I considered? Am I the soul of myself who had inherited the body of Harry or the soul of Harry who inherited the mind of me? Considering my unique position, it is most reasonable to assume that I would be an outlier when it comes to communication with the Veil.

_**BANG!**_

98…

What about 'Time Turners'? Sure, that is an option but those are complicated at best. Never mind the fact that there was already a limiter of an hour to a maximum of five hours which made it frankly useless but there was also the question of time. Messing with the time line means the allowance of alternating possibilities, possibilities that are both negative and/or positive. Simply solving what you messed up doesn't equate to the time line being fixed. It just means you modified it which, again, brings you through the cycle of alternating possibilities. Good Ol' Doctor Who…

_**BANG!**_

99…

Hell, my presence right now has been a fine line on trying not to create any of these 'alternating possibilities.' Any wrong move means messing up with what is perceived to be canon and I can only predict things that are canon. Pretty useless to know what is going to happen if none of it arrives in the first place, isn't that right? I mean, my whole plan could simply fall apart as soon as the timeline sways to one side or the other. No, messing with time is the last thing I wanted to do…

_**BANG!**_

100…

So yeah… My only option might possibly be the Veil… I kneeled over, realizing that I had been holding my breath for the last few attacks as I took a deep inhale in.

Maybe I could end the war… Get to the cup before Cedric has any chance, take the obvious trap and defeat Voldemort right then and there… That might be what it takes for me to go home… Home… Then again, what is home if I can't even remember where I lived? I can't even remember my own damn-… Huh?... There I go again…

I stood up as I wiped the sweat off my face, giving myself a pat on the back as I looked at the carnage I had created. Dust of evaporated dummies to char and burnt soot from dummies ignited scattered the Room of Requirement as I looked up at the ceiling, which was currently a mirage of a beautiful blue sky. There was a catharsis when you could go wild with a Bombarda spell and a never ending spawn of wooden dummies to burn or explode at will.

I've been using the room to vastly increase my degree of practice without the need or worry about prying eyes and curious onlookers; the secrecy of the room was perfect for uninterrupted morning routines. Something I had realized early on was a saying that I had remembered; "I fear the man who practices a single kick a thousand times than a man who practices a thousand kicks one time."

Thus, I had simplified my range of offensive and defensive spells while also looking at different theories and casting methods to increase the utility and range of the original spell. Simply put, during the heat of combat, I wanted to be expertly proficient in a small set of spells to ensure that I would not end up the same just like the World Cup.

Reality had slapped me, saying that it was near improbable for me to be on the same level as a Death Eater when it comes to having a vast range of spells and practical experience when it comes down to a duel. I have to curse the damn books and movies for making Death Eaters look like weak pushovers, as if the faction itself was simply put on the carrying capacity of Voldemort himself.

Yet, the trial with Gibbons had proven the opposite in the matter of a death eater's perceived skill in the arts of magic. Reading up on the history, one could scale most death eaters to be at a skill level of an Auror. And considering; if and when I am able to ensure my plans fall correctly and in the right place, I had to make sure that all this… practice and effort was made so I was at least compatible with the death eaters…

I checked my watch; 7:30am signifying at least 2 hours of solid practice. I then looked at the map to find that there was only Filch, doing his basic duties, up and about as I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and a small bag that I had enchanted. Putting it on, I brought it over my head as I quickly and quietly made my way back, using the map as a point of reference of areas to avoid.

I guess this was the norm for my morning routine. Wake up early, skirt to the Room, practice for a couple hours, come back to the dorm before anyone else is awake and then start the day with classes… I couldn't help but sigh as I entered through, the Fat Lady being less than impressed from being waken up again as I gave her the password 'Balderdash'.

Last night had revealed the Goblet of Fire and the room had began to explode with discussions of who should enter to how to enter (Fred and George mostly). For me, it was more of a sense of dread as I had to endear what I think is the worst part of Harry's year; being completely ostracized from the school itself…

Ok… I mean my current situation-… You know what? It's not like I have been purposely trying to have people dislike me! I mean, at least Ron and I were able to make things up yesterday night but it was clear that the apology was mostly pushed by Hermione's gaze. So I say where I stand with Ron was essentially back at square one; a very short rope that could snap at any moment… Which, to be honest, was better than what I had before which was a vindictive and jealous Ron at every attempt I made.

The common room was empty, so I found it safe enough to quickly take off the cloak as I hid the map in my pocket before giving a quick stretch. Then I swung the bag in front of me as I quickly and hastily stuffed the cloak into it. Well, at least I-…

"Hey Harry. What you doing up so early?" Hesitant, yet so soft that it was almost a whisper; a feminine voice came from the staircase as I froze in place. I could just see someone coming down the staircase as the morning rays of light began to illuminate the common room. Squinting my eyes, it took a moment to realize who it was that was calling me.

"Parvati?! I could ask you the same thing." I said, finally noticing her as she stepped into an area that was lit by the morning light. Her hair looked frazzled, her eyes had dark bags under them and overall, she looked like as if someone put her through a wringer.

"A-are… You alright? You look like you had a rough night." I asked, stepping a bit closer as Parvati immediately flinched as her arms came up to her chest as if an instinct of distress had enveloped her.

"Y-yeah… Maybe… Merlin's balls! No! No! I'm not ok Harry!" Parvati threw her hands up as she raised her tone just enough to realize she was about to shout as she ruffled her hair in frustration. She stepped around me, making her way to a chair as she sat down and covered her hands over her eyes. It didn't take long before I could hear the muffled cries of someone breaking down as I gave a soft sigh.

I walked over, finding a chair and bringing it so I was across from her but close enough that the conversation could be just whispers between Parvati and me. As I sat down, swollen eyes looked up at me as I gave her my best attempt at looking reassuring.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a mess right now… I should be stronger than this. I should… I shouldn't…" She started to blabber as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Parvati… It's not your fault." I said, watching her as her eyes darted down to the floor as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I-I know that…" Parvati said, as I bent down from the chair to ensure that I was lower than her as I moved myself… forced myself into her sight as she looked at me.

"It's not your fault." I said again as she looked at me as a flash of anger spewed into her eyes as her hands come up and fell upon my face with a harsh **SLAP** as I could feel the sudden sear of pain in my left cheek as I did my best not to reel. No book told me that Parvati had a good, striking arm as she glared at me in contempt.

"Don't tell me as if I don't know that! Everyone says that! I know it's not my fucking fault!" She yelled angrily at me, standing up in her released fury as she stomped the floor hard.

"I still get nightmares of that night! It's that not my fault? I could have been faster or stronger! It's that not my fault as well?! Of course that is my fault! Only if I… if I…" She broke down, as she slid back into her seat, crying and muffling into her hands.

From my own experience, empathetic listening was a person's best tool in this. I was giving Parvati a place to vent, to get her emotions out and if that meant experiencing a strong right to make sure she got it out of her system?...

Yeah… Maybe I could have backed away from the hit… Fuck! It still stings… Yet, it called to her strong character that she was as composed as she was; that her emotional meltdown was more of an angry tantrum to which she was still able to voice her own thoughts and doubts. In a sense, it was commendable that she was channeling her grief into focused anger.

"I'm… I'm… S-Sorry! I didn't mean to lash out like that!" Parvati muffled, as I continued the nurse my cheek as my way to attempt to 'spread' the pain.

"You got a hell of a strong arm. Remind me to never, ever piss you off." I jokingly said as Parvati gave me a confused look until she saw the red mark she had implanted on my face as she gave a gasp in disbelief.

"O-Oh! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She said, immediately as she attempted to pry my hands away so she could tend to it as I gave her a dismissive wave. I was able to pry her away as I grabbed her shoulders to lock her in place.

"Parvati, I'm fine. I've been through worse things than-…" I trailed off as I realized the particular train of thought was not a very good example as Parvati gave a snort.

"No kidding… What's your track record so far?" She rhetorically asked. You know; thinking on it now made me realize how bad Harry's record has been: Defeating Voldemort's aide with his face imbued on your head by literally making your way through variations of puzzles that could kill you to fighting a Basilisk who was at the command of Voldemort's control via the Horcrux then to using Time Turners to not only save your Grandfather, but also your father's friend who is a werewolf and a hippogriff while also dodging dementors…

"Ok… It's pretty bad but I like to think that I just have pretty bad luck." I answered back as we both looked at each other. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the ludicrous state of it all. When you really look at it, it was truly a terrible track record Harry had so far. Parvati seemed to join in, only giving small giggles as I gave her a reaffirming smile.

"Look… I'm sorry for-…" I simply put a finger over her lips, silencing her with the gesture as I could see her eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't be sorry for being emotional. In fact, I would be more afraid if you weren't emotional at all…" I started as Parvati looked at me.

"But you didn't break down! How do you do it?" She asked.

"Well… I'm very good at hiding it but trust me, I was freaking out inside." Plus I was being overconfident, snarky and disillusioned enough to think I could play hero but I'm not adding that part.

"Well… How do you hide it? I can't keep doing this…" She sounded both tired and defeated as she hung her head.

"Parvati…" I paused. I knew from personal experience that emotional stress doesn't go away and one certainly doesn't do well by just hiding it. It's a feeling that always lingers, like a predator in the night, lurking in the back of one's mind and jumping out unexpectedly to reveal its nasty self whenever it feels like.

"I don't know..." I said, thinking on my words before continuing. "But I do know that if you ever need someone to talk to; to let your feelings out that I am here to listen; to be a safe place for you to vent when you ever need to."

I could see that she didn't know how to respond but mostly the small spark of disappointment that I couldn't give her a straight and easy answer. She quietly stood up, wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"I… I will think on it… Thanks Harry…" She said to me, before making a few steps forward. She suddenly turned around, walked towards me. I didn't have any time to register a response before she leaned in and lightly placed a small kiss on my 'injured' cheek.

"Really, Harry. Thank you." She whispered before turning around and quickly walking up the stairs as I blinked. I just stared at the empty staircase as my brain finally registered what happened.

Did she…?

Did I…?

Aren't I…?

I swore she was giggling to herself up the stairs!

Well…

"What I have can't be taught." I muttered to myself as I gave a small, yet goofy grin.

"What do you mean by that?" I turned to the new voice, seeing Ron descending the stairs with frazzled looking hair as he squinted and added; "Blimey. Where have you been? I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Well…" I paused as I saw an opportunity here. Might as well attempt to mend this fragile relationship because it's going to break if things go the way it supposed to go…

Besides, I guess it's a good time as any to talk to Ron…

.

.

.

.

.

There was a general buzz of excitement as crowds of people watched those eligible put their name into the Goblet of Fire. Houses cheered for their own while some gave applause to those from the foreign schools and vice-versa. For some, it was an opportunity that was an once-in-a-lifetime shot although those aspirations, especially those that were underage, were quickly shot down by Dumbledore's aging line as many fell to it.

Dumbledore, being the gracious and courteous host that he was, was currently entertaining Madame Maxime who was filing her students to enter in their chance to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. So, here I was, listening to conversations on who the 'best' Hogwarts Champion raged at the Gryffindor table. I would add a couple of my cents on the conversation but it seemed the debate became whether or not the Champion should be anyone except Gryffindor.

Fred and George already had the taste of the age-line, falling like many others (to be honest, I was a bit surprised by the amount of underage attempts) and being filed off to see Pomfrey after growing a beard as another student successfully put their name into the Goblet as another round of applause came.

"Oy! Harry! What do you think of a Slytherin being the Hogwarts Champion?" Ron poked me out of my musings.

I gave a simple shrug as I personally didn't care. "No idea, you think the Goblet would choose that."

Ron gave a baffled scoff and then a wave in the air as if he was swatting down a pestering fly as he gave a loud **Pft.** "Of course not! We can't have a Slytherin as our Champion."

Seamus and Dean, who had joined us after Hermione had gone off in another attempt to 'recruit' others, even after my insistence that she should wait a bit. She, being stubborn as she was, simply waved me off as Seamus seemed to lean in.

"Hufflepuff seems to be pulling hard for Pretty-Boy Diggory." He whispered, although there was no sense of discretion as he was loud enough to pull the ire of a few passing students as both Ron and Dean gasped in horror.

"No way!" "We can't have that!" They said in tandem as I rolled my eyes… Sometimes, teenage pettiness was both a blessing (since it was easy to manipulate) and a curse as I shook my head. A sudden burst of cheers came from the end of our table, a lot louder than normal as I could see Angelina Johnson, the tall black girl, come streaking down to the majority of where the Gryffindor were congregated as she said;

"Name's in! Hope I get in!" She happily said as a roar of compliments came showering as she took them as the table exploded again into talk about how Angelina was perfect as the Hogwarts representative. So, while everyone was enraptured with the latest news of a Gryffindor entering, I had taken this as my quick and silent exit out of the Great Hall.

I had spent enough time in the Great Hall and I needed to continue with my 'plan'. Essentially, I had been running around, making sure to be 'seen' by most, if not all the Professors, as I had wanted to create a strong alibi of not putting Harry's… my name in the goblet. At least, by doing that, I would at least have a strong case to not being fully ostracized…

That… was a low bar to put myself… Man. I really know how to sent low expectation but at least-

"Excusez-moi." A polite, serene voice called out to me although my instincts kicked in as I whipped around only to see a familiar voice as hands grabbed towards my wand. Her piercing blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and white…

"F-Fleur…" Realizing my hand was on my wand, I quickly threw my hands in the air. "Oh… Shi… Um… Sorry, you scared me."

That… was really dumb… and stupid… and… She is covering her mouth and she's… giggling… Yeah… She's giggling as I saw her attempt to keep her composure as I gave a sigh of defeat. It took her a moment to recover as she simply released her hand before clearing her throat.

"'Ere I thought you were emotionless. Good to know I now know your secret." Fleur said teasingly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Dear me… Was this payback from last night?" I asked as she simply shook her head.

"No…" She immediately replied, as I racked over the different possibilities. I had thought a mute response was enough but during the feast last night, she kept looking at me… as if I was some sort of anomaly…

Ah… Right…. The part where she is quarter-veela… "I didn't mean to offend you during the meal." I stated as Fleur merely waved my words away.

"On ze contrary… You were a pleasant surprise when we talked last night. I was 'oping we could talk again… in a much more informal setting." Fleur said, as I raised a suspicious brow.

"Really?..." I said both surprising and accusingly as Fleur seemed to immediately recognize my suspicion as she gave a soft, disarming smile.

"Really… You caught ze attention of my sister. It should be I who should apologize for not recognizing ze 'Arry Potter." She said. She was smiling, as if she knew she had me as she continued.

"Would a walk around ze lake be suitable?" She asked, turning and making her way to the door without looking. I swear she had this soft glow of bright aura surrounding her as I blinked in response… Ah… That little… She is still trying to subtly… All right then… Two can play at this game…

I followed her, stepping in line with her as the two of us made our way down to the Lake together. It was apparent that attention was gravitating towards us, eyes both jealous and envious looking at us although Fleur seemed to pay them no mind… Considering her heritage, this was something she had to learn very quickly…

"So… I assume you put your name in the Goblet?" I asked, as Fleur nodded in affirmation.

"Oui… I put my name in zis morning… What about you?" She asked, as I gave a laugh.

"Not old enough… I'm only fourteen and even if I was… I wouldn't want to be near that thing." I said, as I could hear her stop walking as I turned to see she had an inquisitive look on her face. It was almost as if she couldn't believe it as I stopped as well, turning to find ourselves near the shore of the lake.

"What?" I asked as she stared with disbelief.

"You don't want to be in ze Tournament? Even if you were given ze chance? What about ze glory?! Ze honor for your school?! A Thousand Galleons!" She exclaimed as I merely shrugged at her response.

"Well… You know who I am… I think I have more than enough of my fair share of 'glory and honor' that I should give it to someone else… Wouldn't you think so?" I retorted as she looked at me in awe, as if what I was saying was opposite of what I should have said as I had truly confuzzled her for a brief moment. However, I had to give her kudos for immediately re-composing herself as she shook her head.

"Still… You are willing to pass up a lifetime opportunity?" She stated as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fleur… I already my lifetime opportunity and from my experience, I don't want another one…" I said, looking at her as she realized the underlying meaning as she shook her head in disbelief once more.

"Incroyable… You really are not who people say you are…" She muttered to herself, but it was still loudly enough for me to hear.

"What do you think of me?…" I asked, trailing my words as she looked at me and gave a smile.

"A strange, mature boy…" She said, pausing for a moment as a part of me internally flinched at her answer.

Really? That's all you got to say!?

…

COME ON! I thought I left a better impression than that?! Shut up! I can hear you laughing at me… I'm allowed to be petty about this!

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment…" I said, after a moment of silence as I internally composed myself, giving a polite smile. Fleur, on the other hand, gave a soft giggle as she simply waved a hand in the air.

"If anything, you are truly someone… unique… In a good way." She said, thinking of how best to describe what she was thinking. I'll take that as a compliment as I responded in kind;

"Well, hopefully I can continue to show it."

"You already 'ave…" She said, smiling until she gave a sigh before looking over my shoulder. I turned, looking to see what looked to be a student dressed similarly to Fleur waving towards us. A student, seemingly younger, was attempting to grab her attention by the wave she was trying to move her hands towards the castle.

"Looks like you are wanted back." I said, turning back to see her look un-amused by the interruption as it was clear she was not happy with it.

"Indeed. I apologize… I was 'oping for more zan..." She waved her hand to see that we didn't even get past the first part of the lake as she finished. "zis… 'Owever, I do not wish to risk ze wrath of Madame Maxime."

I thought we were going to give a simple goodbye, but she came close to me as I could smell the soft scent of roses and a hint of cinnamon as she whispered in my ear.

"'Opefully, we can talk again…" She said, adding a sultry tone as I gave a devilish smile. I simply turned, facing her as our faces were mere inches apart as her eyes widened with disbelief once more to how I was matching her.

"We definitely should… I do enjoy the company." I whispered back, giving a soft wink as I just walked away without looking back. It was more like a brisk walk but I didn't want to feel whatever wrath she had as I could feel the glare coming from her as I knew I got the last word. I mean, really…

She was still in that pompous phase and it was an opportune time… Who wouldn't want to get the last word?

_-Narrated_

Feet scrambled through the hallway into the backroom into the where the Champions were being kept. What they had heard was extraordinary and even more so, ludicrous as the Goblet of Fire had done something that had never been done in all its time. It had chosen a fourth Champion and more specifically, it had chosen Harry Potter, her student, to be the fourth champion.

Why did it always have to be Potter? In fact, why did she even doubt for a moment that something was not going to go wrong? Especially since everything was going according to plan and everything seem to be working out perfectly… Of course, fate itself would be one to laugh and ensure that their plans would fall apart as Professors from all three schools entered one after the other.

This was what flew through McGonagall's mind as she entered the room, into the bewilderment of the three students and Mr. Bagman who was fawning over the newest predicament as he was uncomfortably close to Harry Potter.

"I do not understand… Zis is a joke?" She heard the Beauxbatons student ask, a confused and puzzled look as Bagman simply waved her off.

"Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary!" Bagman said as he shook Harry's arm who was remarkably calm as McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Mr. Bagman… Would you be oh so kind as to not to manhandle my student..." She said pointedly as Ludo gave a soft 'ooh' and immediately backed up before clearing his voice.

"Chosen by the Cup, incredible as it may be, is the fourth Triwizard Champion…" He excitedly said, although looking at Harry showed the complete contrast of stoic acceptance of his situation. Each student, both bewildered and confused by the statement turned to their respective Headmasters as the Beauxbatons student speak once more.

"Madame Maxime… What is 'appening?" She asked as McGonagall turned to see both Maxime and Karkaroff were clearly upset as Maxime threw her hands in the air.

"Dumbly-dorr! What is zis injustice? Two 'Ogwarts Champions? She proclaimed as Karkaroff gave a derisive snort as he rolled his eyes.

"Indeed it may seem. I thought your Age Line was to keep the younger contestants out. Maxime and I would have brought more students if this was not the case." He added. McGonagall's brow twitched as his smile was more derogatory as Dumbledore simply shrugged. Her eyes turned to Snape, to at this point she would have figured he would be adding his two cents into this mess of a pile but he was keeping unusually quiet.

"Well, what 'ave you got say?" Maxime impatiently asked as Dumbledore then turned to Harry, giving him a soft glance as Harry seemed to notice as he stood up a bit taller.

"Well… First I would like to ask young Harry his thoughts." Dumbledore said, as he walked up to Harry as the two looked at each other.

"Harry… Did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire." He asked calmly.

"No. I was busy…" Harry said immediately, although his eyes were acutely watching the other's reactions as he glanced over at McGonagall. She gave him a small nod of acceptance to which she could see the faintest of smiles as if he was happy that someone had believed him… Of course, she would believe him.

Dumbledore waited, pausing as his glance never left Harry as he followed up; "Did you or did you not ask an older student to put your name for you."

"No! I was busy…" Harry said immediately again, although this was led to a scoff of disbelief from Maxime as she gave an accusatory finger.

"Of course 'e would say zat. 'E is obviously lying!" She exclaimed as Karkaroff gave a nod of agreement. However, what surprised both of them was the sudden outburst from Harry as McGonagall realized he had been balling his fists.

"Make me drink veritaserum if that is what would stroke whatever damn ego you have. My answer will still be the same." He spat venomously out.

"Potter, there is no need to go that far!" McGonagall interjected as Harry shook his head in response.

"It's clear that they have already made up their minds!" He said, clearly looking as if he knew that this would be the outcome as McGonagall was about to speak until she was interrupted by the most unlikely of places.

"It would seem… that though Potter has a penchant for rule-breaking and disregard for authority… He does make a point." Snape said slowly, almost speaking as if he was on a tight-rope as he slowly annunciated his thoughts as the Professors turned to him. McGonagall took a moment to think on Snape's words until a thought dawned on her.

"Ah… Yes… Wasn't Potter with you this morning Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked as Snape gave a slow nod.

"I was… ensuring that Potter's potion and theory was correct." McGonagall had to blink for a moment… Was Snape sounding magnanimous to Harry?... Today was truly a strange day…

Karkaroff gave a grunt of annoyance as he tapped his wrist. "So, he was with you this morning… That doesn't mean he didn't do it at some other-…"

"Probably should let others speak before yapping your mouth like a mangy mutt Karkaroff." A raspy voice interjected, Professors turning to see Moody limping towards the fire as he leaned into the hearth.

"Potter was with his friends at lunch, and then had a visit with one of Maxime's students…" He pointed towards Fleur before continuing. "Which was cut short then he was with me as he requested to help teach some of the younger students."

He then flourished a pocket watch from his pocket as he gave a dramatic hum. "Which would have put the time close to dinner…"

His staff came down with a loud thunk as Moody then stared at Karkaroff. "So, do enlighten the room on how he was able to put his name in the goblet…"

With Karkaroff staying quiet, his whole body leaning away from Moody. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the sudden attention, but Moody simply growled as he continued; "Logically, someone else did it knowing the consequences…"

"More like someone wished to 'ave 'Ogwarts have two chances at ze cup." Maxime interjected as Karkaroff, who was clearly edged uncomfortably by Moody's proximity suddenly regained his composure.

"Indeed so! I will be lodging formal complaints at-"

**CLUNK** came from the staff as Moody slammed it into the ground.

"Convenient isn't it? Ludo! What happens when one enters into the cup?"

"Oh! OH! Of course! The rules stipulate that entering means forming a magical contract with the cup, to which binds the participant's magic to the cup. Therefore, if the participant is chosen, the participant must participate in all three challenges or have their magic be taken away permanently as due to the breach in contract." Bagman listed off professionally as Harry's eyes widened as he spoke up. Moody simply gave a nasty smile towards Karkaroff.

"Interesting isn't it? Only one person is allowed to complain. That's Harry and funny… That not only he isn't complaining, he is even willing to go with your charade just to appease you. You all are willing to believe that he is powerful enough to confound not only the Goblet, but Dumbeldore's charm!" He said, giving what could only be described as gurgling that substituted for giggling.

"Complain? He gets to compete! Many would die for this opportunity!" Krum finally added into the conversation.

"'E gets a free ride into something zat many, including moi, 'ave dreamed for weeks!" Fleur added, a hard glare coming from the student although her eyes widened slightly by the dark glare made back by Harry.

"Many would like to see Harry dead as well, Girl! Let's not forget why the last tournament was cancelled. All three dead by the Cockatrice in the first task… Now tell me… Who would want to allow Harry to compete?" Moody growled as Karkaroff clicked his tongue.

"You are paranoid to say that You-Know-Who is-…"

"He has followers… But you would know that personally Igor…" Moody retorted as he looked towards Dumbledore.

"Whoever did this was very powerful. Powerful enough so that they were able to confound the goblet into thinking there was four schools, not three. By adding a fourth school, it would make it a guarantee to submit Potter's name into the goblet and therefore be chosen without any hindrance."

Karkaroff and Maxime were about to retort although Dumbledore beat them both as he exclaimed: "Enough! We continue and all we will get is squabbling that leads us nowhere. Now… unfortunately, we must accept what has happened and allow Harry to compete with the rest of the Champions, unless Barty!..."

Barty, who been now quietly watching, tired eyes lit up immediately once his name was called as he gave a glance over. All teachers and students looked at him as he realized the sudden attention as he exhaled;

"The rules are absolute. The contract is binding till the Tournament is complete. Mr. Potter, is at this very moment, a Triwizard Champion." He simply said before staring back at the hearth as a wave of irritable groans came from both Maxime and Karkaroff.

Dumbledore raised a hand, looking towards both Headmasters as if he knew what they were going to say; "I am all ears for any alternatives, but I doubt you will find any. Once the Goblet has made its decision, it does not activate till the next Tournament so re-casting is not an option. We can't allow Harry to not compete as that would simply get rid of his magic so that is also a non-starter. Anything else I am missing, Maxime? Igor?"

That seemed to shut down both Headmasters, although they were clearly not happy with the decisions as Dumbledore. Even Snape, who was one to typically find some snipe at Harry, looked more neutral than she had ever imagined as that was something McGonagall would like to learn about later.

"Now… Shall we crack on?"

.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the night was watching Bagman and Crouch explain the rules of the First task and Dumbledore promptly sending them to bed. It was clear Maxime and Karkaroff were still upset over the whole ideal, as they left in a hurry with their respective students. Dumbledore couldn't believe his luck, leaning over his personal pensieve as he gave a long sigh as he thought about the turn of events.

He had already sent out Moody to keep an eye out on Harry… Secretly though, as to make sure that nothing bad would happen to him. At least, Alastor's employment was a blessing after all as he had one of the best, if not the best, Aurors that could look after young Harry. He waved his wand, batting the white string as it slowly fell into the pool of clear water as a door opened with a sudden **SLAM.**

"The nerve of my house! My students! A party out of all things!" McGonagall ranted, pushing the door shut behind her as she entered into his office. He could hear her footsteps walk quickly towards him.

"Albus! What do we do? We can't allow Potter to compete!" She said as Dumbledore shook his head.

"You and I both know we can't do it. You heard Barty's judgment." Dumbledore said as McGonagall gave a scoff as she threw a hand up.

"When was the last time you bent for the Ministry?" She said as Dumbledore sighed, looking up towards McGonagall who was clearly worried about the recent events.

"To Hell with Barty and the rules!... Albus… You are sending a boy into a death trap if you allow this." She argued as another pair of footsteps stepped forward as Snape walked tentatively beside McGonagall with his hands together.

"Headmaster… I find it difficult to see this as mere coincidence… However… We should, for the time being, let them unfold…" Snape offered up carefully, choosing his words as McGonagall immediately gave a look of horror as she glanced at Snape.

"You aren't being serious? You are giving the boy up as some bait? Her voice was a mixture of astonishment and horror as Snape merely shrugged.

"How can we find the true intentions of these events then?" Snape asked dully.

"Some other way! But certainly not by using my student as live bait!" McGonagall immediately answered.

"If anything, Potter is a magnet in finding trouble and we can use that to our advantage." Snape added, although McGonagall was on the immediate offensive as she snapped;

"When did you decide his value was that of a piece of meat?"

"Minerva…" Dumbledore interrupted, seeing both were about to come to blows again as he stopped the potential argument. "Severus does make a point…"

"So you suggest that we do nothing? Incredible!" Minerva said, throwing her hands up before stomping away from the conversation as if she had already know what the outcome of what Dumbledore was going to say. The door slammed behind her as Dumbledore gave a soft sigh.

"Severus…" Dumbledore began to scratch on a piece of parchment, as Snape stepped forward to lean in a little closer. "I need you to send this to my friends, Padfoot and Moony."

Snape's face immediately contorted as Dumbledore gave a click of his tongue, feeling the animosity as he continued writing on the parchment. "I know your dislike for both of them goes far and it goes deep. But I am asking you, as Headmaster, that these letters are given to them in person."

"Why… It would be most unwise for contact them…" Snape was able to forcefully drawl out as Dumbledore gave him a simple look.

"You said it yourself. We should let the events unfold…. That doesn't mean we will sit here and dally while we wait." He said, finishing up the scribbling before quickly folding them and holding them out to Snape. Snape took a moment to glare at the parchment, but eventually his hand would grasped the parchment and take it out of the Headmaster's hands as he would give a simple nod, turning on the spot and make his way out the door. Once the door shut, came a familiar voice of a fake yawn.

"My, My, My… Looks like you had a long day." The familiar voice of Phineas spoke up as the picture wore what looked to be stripped pajamas as Dumbledore simply looked at the door that was closing as he said;

"Indeed. I imagine this will be a longer night as well."

**A/N: Thanks to all that have taken the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Hope you have a great day!**


End file.
